Les Tentacules Du Désir
by Zoline
Summary: Rouge passionnel. Enquête. Ou donc? Dans un club gay, à l'ambiance sulfureuse, bouillante d'érotisme. Gibbs, en couverture, décide d'y envoyer Tony. Qu'en sera t-il des conséquences? Le désir est un jeu, un jeu beaucoup trop difficile à maîtriser... FIC POUR ADULTES.
1. Chapitre 1: Surprend moi

**_Les Tentacules Du Désir_**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue dans l'histoire de cette nouvelle fiction, « Les Tentacules Du Désir ». _

_Avant toute chose, cette fiction est partie de l'idée originale de **Dororo03**, superbe idée qui m'a beaucoup inspirée ! Je lui dédie donc cette nouvelle fic, avec un grand merci =)._

* * *

_C'est donc, eh oui, NCIS, nos deux chouchous, Gibbs et Tony =3, dans une nouvelle aventure... ^^_

_Au niveau forme, évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, sauf mon imagination xD, tout est aux producteurs d'NCIS, c'est un rating M, 6 chapitres relativement longs, fiction terminée. _

_Je précise tout de même qu'ici, le rating M **se vaut largement**, cette fic étant constamment sur une bonne pincée d'érotisme.^^_

_Je vous donne d'ailleurs le sommaire des 6 chapitres, xD, vous vous en rendrez parfaitement compte par vous même !_

* * *

**SOMMAIRE**

_Chapitre 1 : Surprend moi_

_Chapitre 2 : Attire moi_

_Chapitre 3 : Provoque moi_

_Chapitre 4 : Désire moi_

_Chapitre 5 : Dévore moi_

_Chapitre 6 : Aime moi_

* * *

_Et voili, voilou ! Place au premier chapitre ! On se retrouve à la fin =3_

_Chapitre 1 : Surprend moi_

* * *

Debout.

Debout.

C'était ce que lui hurlait son réveil depuis 5 minutes.

10 minutes, lui dit une voix.

Bon d'accord, un peu plus de 15.

15 ? Comment ça, 15 ?

Ce fut l'ultime pensée du cerveau de Tony avant qu'il ne saute hors du lit, balançant par la même occasion l'indésirable sur le sol. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à se coucher plus tôt, songea t-il plus tard en se battant avec sa cravate. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les baffes de son patron, mais quand même. En y pensant bien, c'était la seule manière dont le touchait ce dit patron, alors, tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter !

La sonnerie de son mobile le tira de ses pensées et, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au numéro, il répondit d'une voix fatiguée :

« Ziva. Que me vaut cet honneur ? Si c'est pour me dire que je suis en retard, ne te fatigues pas, je l'ai deviné tout seu...

- Laisse moi parler ! ; l'interrompit la jeune femme ; rien de tout ça, quoique tu n'as pas tord, mais ce n'est pas la question : rejoins nous à East Potomac Park, par l'entrée du Nord-Est, dépêc... »

Il y eu un bruit de portières qui claquent et une voix bien connue continua :

« Bouge tes fesses, DiNozzo, on a autre cinglé qui ne t'attendra pas ! »

- D'accord, Boss, j'arr ... », commença Tony, mais il n'eut que quelques « bip » pour seul interlocuteur.

En effet, de l'autre côté de la ville, Gibbs avait clapé son cellulaire et observait d'une pupille pensive le corps de l'Amiral étendu sur l'herbe fraîche. A côté de lui, un flic déblatérait son habituel discours :

« Retrouvé par ces deux là, les joggeurs, à l'ouverture ce matin. Comme il avait l'air un peu raide ; et un rire gras sortit de sa gorge avant qu'il ne s'arrête par le regard foudroyant de l'homme penché vers le cadavre ; enfin, comme il semblait pas très en forme, ils nous ont immédiatement appelés. Et j'ai pensé...

- Qu'il fallait prévenir le NCIS, probablement la seule chose cohérente que vous êtes capable de penser. A quelle heure fermait le parc hier ? »

L'agent sortit un petit carnet de se poche, et Gibbs roula des yeux. Pas même un peu de mémoire ? Il lui fallut d'ailleurs une bonne minute avant de repérer l'information dans ses deux pages de notes, minute pendant laquelle le chef d'équipe en profita pour regarder plus attentivement le corps.

Couché sur le gazon, cet homme ne semblait pas spécialement mort, excepté la tache de sang coagulé, formée à l'arrière de son crane. Son visage était tendu, et ses habits révélateurs : une chemise noire, un jean d'une couleur proche, bottes cirées, ce pauvre marine sortait ou allait très probablement à une soirée.

Ziva avait pris ses empreintes et la fiche avait montré un marine, Dustin Coffman, la trentaine, une carrière sans failles, amiral en service. La voix de la jeune Israélienne le sortit d'ailleurs de ses observations :

« Alors, Ducky ?

- Eh bien ; commença le légiste, alors que Gibbs se relevait ; je dirais que la mort remonte a 6-7 heures tout au plus.

- Le parc est fermé à ces heures là ; intervint Mc Gee après que l'agent lui ait (enfin) communiqué les horaires ; comment y est-il entré ?

- C'est un marine, Mc Gee. Quoique assez hautes, les grilles sont escalables pour tout individu un minimum sportif. Reste à savoir ce qu'il y faisait, qui vient traîner au parc en pleine nuit ? »

C'était Tony, qui venait d'arriver, casquette fixée sur la tête. Gibbs lui lança un bref regard, du genre « quand vas tu enfin cesser d'être en retard ?», avant de lui ordonner de délimiter la scène de crime.

« Ducky, avec quoi penses tu qu'il a été tué ?, continua t'il.

- Difficile a dire, Jethro ; il lui tourna la tête ; certainement un objet contondant, forme assez circulaire, peut être une sorte de barre de fer... Je l'emmène de suite, j'en saurais bien plus après des examens approfondis. Mr Palmer ! »

Le corps fut rapidement emporté, et Gibbs rejoignit Mc Gee et Ziva dans la contemplation des alentours.

« C'est plutôt sympa, comme coin, si on y enlève le macchabée, faudrait que je pense a emmener Lise au parc un jour », commença le plus jeune.

Ziva le regarda dubitativement, avant de s'exclamer un peu plus loin :

« Un bouchon.

- Quoi ?

- Un bouchon de champagne ; et elle haussa les sourcils ; ce qui est certain, c'est que notre marine n'était pas seul ici, observa t'elle en ramassant... une petite cuillère.

- Ce qui est moins certain, c'est la personne qui était avec lui. Mc Gee, tu as dit que tu te verrais bien emmener ta p'tite copine là ; et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que je ne sois même pas au courant ? ; peut être que cet homme a eu la même idée ?, expliqua l'Italien.

- Enfin réveillé, DiNozzo. S'il s'avère que tu as raison, une autre certitude est que ce mystérieux individu n'avait certainement pas prévu la tournure des événements. Tout montre qu'il a remballé précipitamment, et surtout ça. Guère malin que d'abandonner l'arme du crime dans la rivière d'à côté. »

Les agents, surpris, portèrent leur regard sur ce que Gibbs tenait entre ces gants : un splendide chandelier du XIX ème siècle, probablement en fer forgé, dégoulinant d'eau.

« Guère malin, mais pas si bête que ça ; ne put s'empécher de dire Tony ; allez chercher des empreintes sur ce truc vaseux. C'est foutu », soupira t-il.

- Donc, résuma Ziva, l'amiral avait rendez-vous cette nuit, il vient, peut être qu'ils dînent a la lueur des bougies, puis...

- Ça part en couilles, adultère, rupture, n'importe quoi, il commence à se tirer vers l'entrée, elle le suit, il ne veut pas parler, elle prend n'importe quoi, et Boum. Sans aucun doute un crime passionnel, finit Tony.

- Cohérent. Eh bien, comme vous semblez si en forme, c'est pas tout d'avoir le scénarii, il nous faut peut être la meurtrière, maintenant ? Au boulot, trouvez moi des empreintes ! »

- Oui patron ! », répondirent t-ils tous en se dispersant.

Malheureusement pour eux, leur mystérieuse inconnue avait adopté la formule du vite fait-bien fait, et leurs recherches, mise à part une empreinte partielle trouvée sur le bouchon de la bouteille par Abby, ne furent guère utiles.

Aussi, Gibbs les envoya interroger les proches de la victime ; Ziva et Mc Gee chez ses parents, qui ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas manifestés outre mesure ; et lui même, avec Tony, vers ses collègues.

Un officier les accueillit, et les envoya vers les hommes les plus proches de Coffman. Ils en chopèrent 2 près des vestiaires :

« NCIS, Agents Gibbs et Dinozzo. Coffman, ça vous dit quelque chose ?, entama l'ex-marine

- Dustin ? Monsieur ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Plutôt oui. Il a été retrouvé bel et bien mort a l'entrée du parc ce matin. »

Les 2 officiers semblèrent légèrement choqués par la remarque de Tony, mais gardèrent cependant leur sang-froid.

« Et … Est ce que vous savez qui a bien pu faire ça, Monsieur ? Dustin était quelqu'un de bien, tout le monde l'aimait ici, il ...

- Non, nous ne le savons pas. Tout le monde l'aimait, donc ? Peut être que quelqu'un l'aimait trop ? Sa petite amie, par exemple ? », continua Tony avec l'accord de Gibbs

Les deux hommes semblèrent soudainement mal à l'aise, et l'un commença a répondre :

« C'est que... ; se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant trop vers quoi commencer ; Dustin... n'avait pas de copines.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il était... asexuel ?, engagea Gibbs, pas tout a faire sûr de comprendre ce qu'il évoquait.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il … était de l'autre côté.

- Gay, quoi! ; fit Tony en levant les yeux au ciel, et son patron le regarda étrangement ; bref, la question reste la même, qui donc était son mec ? »

Et, ce que Tony ne vit pas, là, c'est que Gibbs le regarda encore plus surpris. Lui même se sentait presque mal a l'aise face au sujet, et son jeune agent avait l'air parfaitement calme, maîtrisé, son vocabulaire laissait limite penser … qu'il s'y connaissait.

« Irst. Frank. En tout cas, c'est ce qui se disait, il ne nous en a jamais parlés ouvertement, mais on disait qu'il sortait avec Frank, répondit l'autre homme.

- Ou peut t-on le trouver ?, se reprit Gibbs à l'entente d'un nom.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Pas vu depuis quelques temps.

- Bien. Merci ; dit Tony ; espérons que le lapin ne court pas trop vite ! »

Et il s'éloigna. Gibbs le rattrapa rapidement après avoir échangé encore un ou deux mots avec les deux officiers. Il répondit à son téléphone qui sonnait puis lâcha :

« Retour au NCIS.

- Mise au point ? », demanda le jeune homme

L'ancien militaire ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de faire démarrer le moteur.

Tony soupira. Est ce qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose ? Pourtant, l'affaire avec les deux autres avait été rondement menée, et l'enquête avançait super bien, il était persuadé que ce Irst était le coupable.

Décidément, se dit-il tristement, sa relation avec son Boss ne s'améliorait pas de jour en jour. Aucune chance qu'il puisse se passer quoique ce soit avec cet homme aux yeux couleur océan. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il ne le savait pas, hein, les mariages de Gibbs n'étaient un secret pour personne et, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé avec les officiers, il ne semblait pas super à l'aise avec l'homosexualité, ce qui, franchement, en étant un ex-marine, ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Alors, oui, il le savait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il parvenait a oublier la morsure chaque fois qu'il divaguait sur tout ce qui n'arriverait jamais.

Nan mais franchement, quelle idée il avait eu de tomber amoureux de ce mec ! Tu parles d'un truc, sentir son cœur s'accélérer chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux... Sans parler de son sang qui partait au Sud quand il le croisait à moitié nu dans les vestiaires, et de pleins d'autres situations qui ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se concentrer.

Bon, d'un côté, il n'avait pas choisi, Gibbs l'avait attiré dés le début, ses yeux ; oh fuck, jamais il n'avait vu d'aussi beaux yeux ; son corps en action dans les missions, et sa personnalité, oui, ce caractère, un peu brut, dominateur, il avait aimé ça, son imagination aussi dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, et pourtant, il le pensait aussi tendre et calîn, et ça aussi, il aimait, mais bon, en fait, il aimait un peu beaucoup tout ce qui faisait partie de ce renard argenté, alors...

Au début, il s'était dit : c'est physique, pas de soucis, ça va passer, et puis, comme ça ne passait pas, il avait tout simplement arrêté de se battre, de nier, quitte à en souffrir. Non, il ne faisait pas que l'attirer, non, il faisait bien plus : il le bouleversait, et lui faisait ressentir cette flamme qui dévore les entrailles, et qui fout tout un être sens dessus-dessous.

Oui, il l'avait compris, il en était tombé amoureux. Vraiment vraiment vraiment amoureux, probablement comme il n'avait jamais aimé. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Et que c'était aussi catégorique que ses sentiments : aucune aucune aucune chance.

Voila ça s'arrêtait là, d'ailleurs, Tony remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés, et c'était bien, parce qu'il en avait mare de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses qui lui faisaient davantage mal à chaque fois, même s'il ne savait pas comment il arrivait a saigner encore plus. Bref.

Il se faufila dans l'open-space a côté de Ziva, télécommande à la main devant l'écran. Celui ci montrait un homme de 37 ans selon sa fiche, caporal dans les marine's. Blond, yeux gris-noirs, étranges d'ailleurs, pas mal mais pas le canon du siècle. Et, of course, ce qui frappait, c'était le nom écrit en lettres majuscules, à côté : IRST, Frank

« Oh patron ! ; fit Mc Gee ; je viens de passer un coup de fil aux parents du suspect. Ils ne savent pas où il se trouve.

- Humm... ; Gibbs observait pensivement la photo ; vous avez essayé ses collègues ?

- Heu... Non, j'allais le faire ; et devant le regard noir ; tout de suite, bien sûr ! »

Durant ce temps, Tony s'était tourné vers sa jeune collègue :

« Qu'ont dit les parents de la victime ?

- Waw ; souffla Ziva ; je les aurais bien envoyés valdinguer contre le mur ! Je cite, l'essentiel du discours de la mère : « Nous n'avons jamais eu de ça dans la famille, nos hommes se sont toujours mariés selon la tradition. Dustin était une honte, de par cette tare, je ne peux imaginer avoir engendré un tel enfant »... . Et alors, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, le...

- Père a simplement dit : « j'étais fier de mon fils jusqu'à ce qu'il ne deviennent un » et je ne continuerai pas par ce qu'il a violemment évoqué toutes les insultes possibles. Des homophobes purs et durs, jamais vu ça. Ils vont jusqu'à nier l'existence de leur fils !», s'exclama Tim, choqué.

Tony les écouta légèrement dégoûté, une grimace se formant doucement à leurs mots. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler la réaction de son père, même s'il n'était pas allé jusque là.

Et pourtant, quelque part, il était rassuré : même si difficiles à entendre, les paroles de ses collègues lui montrèrent que ceux ci étaient a priori beaucoup plus ouverts. Jamais il n'avait fait vent de sa bisexualité, qui tournait plus à l'homosexualité, avec eux, sauf pour la jeune gothique, et c'était franchement mieux de savoir que personne n'aurait normalement de problèmes avec ça.

« Tony ?

- Ah, tu disais ?

- Je disais ; soupira Gibbs ; passe quelques coups de fil à ces numéros. Je veux savoir les habitudes de cet homme. Il nous faut le coincer. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ces infos, personne n'a confirmé que Coffman sortait bel et bien avec lui. Et comme aucune preuve ne nous permet de l'inculper...

- Couverture ?, ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre Tony.

- Probable ; et voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas ; allez ! »

L'appel et les interrogatoires des proches du suspect leur donnèrent deux certitudes : premièrement, celle que Irst avait quelque peu le sang chaud, une tendance à la dérive qui ne datait pas d'hier, et secondo, qu'il avait un endroit bien à lui pour se calmer, se défouler: _Virile Passion_

Et quand, le lendemain matin, après quelques recherches, Mc Gee leur présenta ce lieu, eh bien, ça donna ça :

« _Virile Passion_ est un club Gay, dit super branché. Tout le monde n'y rentre pas, il y a certains critères à respecter, essentiellement physiques. Les hommes sont triés sur le volet. Il est essentiellement réputé, humm, eh bien, pour l'ambiance vraiment ; il rougit en relisant ses notes ; hot qui y régnerait, comme le laissent supposer ses chambres dites intimes et ses... salons spéciaux étudiés pour les plans à... heu, pour plusieurs. Comporte aussi pistes de danse mythiques de par leurs danseurs professionnels peu... habillés, et bars, qui s'appellent comme ça, mais qui proposent vraiment plus que des boissons. Heu... entre autres, sext...

- Okay ! C'est bon, Mc Gee, je crois que l'on a compris », le coupa Gibbs, légèrement grimaçant.

Il lui demanda des précisions sur les habitudes du suspect là bas.

Tony écoutait distraitement. _Virile Passion..._

Tout bisexuel ou gay qui se respectait avait déjà entendu parler de cette boite, une des plus muy caliente de Washington. Si tu cherchais un coup d'un soir, voire des coups d'un soir, comme l'avait expliqué Mc Gee, t'étais au bon endroit. Accepté, tu rentrais dans un espace de dingue, avec une ribambelle de mâles en rut qui te tournaient autour. Oui, il avait déjà essayé avec un ancien copain de fac gay et, oui, c'était atrocement chaud.

Et par rapport à ce qu'y faisait la plupart de ces mecs, en prenant une chambre intime avec un autre dont le nom ne lui revenait pas, il était réellement resté au stade des Bisounours. Ce n'était pas ensuite une expérience qui l'avait spécialement retenté, parce que, y'a pas a nier, y'avait quand même de sacrés cas là bas.

Il revint sur Terre au moment où il entendit prononcer :

« Sous couverture... là bas ?

- Là bas, _Virile Passion_ ?, demanda-t-il

- Tu le saurais si tu avais suivi ! Quoi de mieux que de lui soutirer des infos sur son propre terrain ? Mc Gee, vous avez bien dit que tout le monde n'y entrait pas ?

- Il faut … un certain physique, en fait, être...

- Bien roulé, beau gosse, sexy, continua Ziva, insistant sur le « y ».

- Tout moi, quoi ! » , plaisanta Tony.

Et 3 paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui.

Tony comprit instantanément. Il fixa son Boss.

« Sérieux?

- Sérieux ; reprit Gibbs ; toujours à te vanter de tes capacités, alors, on va voir si t'es aussi doué avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes, DiNozzo.

- Tu peux pas savoir a quel point !»

Gibbs s'arrêta net, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Oh putain, se dit Tony. Ça lui avait échappé.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... je suppose que la méthode ne diffère... pas tellement... ; répondit-il gêné, et il bifurqua rapidement ; vous croyez qu'il est possible que Mc Gee pirate les caméras de ce club ?

- Ça peut le faire ; avança le plus jeune ; Je suppose que l'on en planquera une sur toi, avec un micro, et que tu devras aussi en glisser un sur le suspect.

- Un autre agent, déguisé en danseur, l'aura a l'œil, DiNozzo, au cas où tu ne puisses remarquer une arme ou autre », et Tony fut surpris de déceler une légère point d'inquiétude et d'autre chose dans la voix de son patron.

En effet, Gibbs était légèrement inquiet, du au lieu de la mission. Cet endroit, _Virile Passion, _était plus que sûrement fréquenté par des hommes qui venaient a fond pour s'éclater mais surtout pour de bonnes parties de sexe, pensa t-il. Tout ça pouvait, à coup sûr, très vite dégénérer. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que son agent se fasse violer, ou quelque chose du même genre, par ce genre de brutes.

Il ne doutait pas que Tony serait prudent, mais ne sait-on jamais, isolé... voilà pourquoi il demandait un maximum de caméras autour de lui. Il supposait qu'une boite de nuit Gay n'avait rien a voir avec ce que le jeune homme avait pu fréquenter avant, tout comme les relations entre hommes, drague et dialogue, ne devaient pas être proches des codes utilisés pour les femmes.

Mais il continua :

« On prépare la planque. Première opération ce soir »

Tous se mirent au travail, et la nuit arriva bien vite. Mc Gee, aidé d'Abby, avait réussi à infiltrer les caméras de la boite, qui semblait déjà en pleine ébullition. Ziva était actuellement dans le fourgon avec lui, et ils attendaient Gibbs. Leur patron avait ramené Tony chez lui en début d'après midi, en lui ordonnant de se préparer. S'en était suivi une conversation mythique dans l'ascenseur entre ces deux :

« Me préparer... Sexy ?, demanda Tony.

Bien sûr, il savait quoi mettre pour attirer tous les regards, mais il préférait avoir cette conversation avec Gibbs afin ...de le préparer mentalement, de lui faire prendre conscience de la façon dont il serait habillé.

Gibbs grommela, un léger mécontentement se propageant à l'écoute du mot « sexy », sans qu'il ne sache d'où il vienne. Pourquoi en aurait-il quelque chose a foutre que Tony soit sexy pour ces mecs ?

Il répondit :

« Oui, sexy, pourquoi, tu comptes t'habiller en moine, DiNozzo ?

- Sexy ou... très sexy ? Très très sexy ? »

Les sourcils de Gibbs se froncèrent. Là, il ne comprenait pas tout. Qu'il se mette sexy, point barre ! Il le lui dit, et fit démarrer la voiture quelques minutes plus tard. Et maintenant, il en était là, venant de rejoindre le geek et l'Israélienne dans le fourgon de surveillance, attendant impatiemment de voir une voiture noire se garer devant _Virile Passion_.

L'agent danseur était déjà entré, sans gros soucis, et la caméra planquée dans les lunettes design fouillait allègrement les environs. Et tout le monde se rendait actuellement compte que la description de Mc Gee n'était pas exagérée. A cette heure encore douce, l'ambiance était déja montée très vite, des couples a moitié habillés se déhanchaient en sirotant quelque chose d'indéterminé, et ce n'était que la première piste de danse, ils n'avaient pas encore vu le bar, ni ces portes ou s'écrivaient « Salons privés » et « Chambres Intimes », quoique quelques bruits suspects frôlaient parfois leurs oreilles.

Gibbs préféra ne pas totalement les identifier.

Le souffle court...

Ils attendirent.

* * *

_Et voilà, tout est posé ! =) _

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce premier chapitre est plus long que les chapitres que j'ai l'habitude de faire, sachez cependant que tous seront de cette longueur ^^_

_Personnellement, je trouve l'enquête ici plus que classique, mais les enquêtes ne sont pas vraiment mon fort et puis, vous l'aurez compris =), c'est ici un prétexte pour entraîner Tony dans la débauche, hihi !_

* * *

_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre?_

_Hâte d'avoir vos avis !_

* * *

_La suite dans peu de jours ! ^^_

_Bisouxx à tous ! _


	2. Chapitre 2: Attire moi

_Coucou ! _

_Quelle enthousiasme ! ^^ Merci de tous vos encouragements ! _

_J'ai été très heureuse de retrouver certains lecteurs/lectrices déjà vus(es), et je souhaite la bienvenue à tout ceux qui ne me connaissent pas déjà ! =)_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette deuxième partie =). Toujours crescendo, hihi, dans la débauche... *sourire pervers*_

* * *

Avant ça, p'tite réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Skillgrinm **: Première fois que tu lis une fic française sur ce couple ? Je suis ravie que ce soit celle ci alors, merci à toi ! Super si ça te plaît ^^ , en espérant qu'il en soit de même pour la suite...

**Kaori** : Eh oui, de retour, encore plus perverse qu'avant, hihi ! L'idée de Dororo, tout à fait, elle m'a beaucoup beaucoup inspirée ! J'espère bien que tu prendras ton pied, hihi ! Merci de ta review, très heureuse de te revoir ici, tu comptes parmi mes plus fidèles lecteurs, j'ai l'impression =)

Pour tes idées, comme tu voudras, mais n'hésites pas ! ^^

* * *

_Et maintenant, let's go !_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Attire moi_

* * *

_Le souffle court... _

_Ils attendirent._

* * *

Enfin, après quelques minutes où tout le monde, casques aux oreilles, films de l'agent devant les yeux, était un peu désorienté, la caméra fixée à Tony montra l'entrée du club. Il était arrivé mais s'était garé derrière. Les deux agents de sécurité le détaillèrent du regard pendant qu'il attendait sur le tapis rouge et, deux autres hommes, derrière, l'observèrent plus attentivement avant de le laisser passer d'un commun accord.

Apparemment, le jeune Italien était à leur goût !

Les caméras extérieures de la rue, faibles, ne les laissaient pas vraiment voir Tony pour l'instant. Mais, au même moment, le jeune homme entra dans le hall d'entrée, éclairé, le reste l'étant beaucoup moins, où les hommes posaient manteaux, objets qui pourraient les importuner, et la caméra enregistra son mouvement par un zoom.

Et là, oui là, la majorité des agents manquèrent de tomber de leur chaise, Mc Gee fermant et ouvrant convulsivement la bouche, Ziva retenant un sifflement admiratif.

Et Gibbs avait vraiment, vraiment, du mal à rester stoïque. Putain, il comprenait mieux ce qu'avait voulu dire Tony dans l'ascenseur par « très très sexy » !

Ses yeux. Entourés d'Eye-Liner noir. On les devinait flamboyants, pétillants. Il ressemblait à un chat que n'importe qui voudrait attraper, mais qui pouvait aussi griffer. Et mordre. Le comble de l'érotisme, suggéra Gibbs un instant...

Il descendit son regard sur les autres images que Ziva avait fait prendre par la caméra, afin de garder une trace de toute la mission. Il avait ébouriffé sa tignasse, y mettant une certaine pagaille qui lui donnait un air revêche de brun ténébreux. Son sourire envoyait à 5 km a la ronde, donnant une touche finale au visage clairement taquin, aux lèvres discrètement rehaussées, juste assez pour ne donner qu'une seule envie, celle de les happer.

Le cou se dévoilait, offert par une chemise argent grise, moulante, avec probablement moins de boutons fermés qu'ouverts. Un tissu dessinant admirablement bien les pectoraux, et les abdominaux, sans oublier la mise en valeur du début du torse, parsemé de quelques poils, mais surtout des tétons que l'on arrivait plus qu'aisément à deviner .

Il supposa que ça devait être excitant, et supposa bien quand il vit le regard d'un autre mec s'arrêter juste à cet endroit, et qu'il sentit des picotements remonter au creux de son ventre, qu'il endigua immédiatement, choqué.

Chemise accompagnée de tout un accoutrement, bracelet grisés et chaîne indéterminée autour du cou, en probable argent, mais sombre, une petite clé or pendant négligemment entre les pectoraux, incitant inconsciemment à y poser son regard.

Gibbs eut quasiment l'impression que Tony n'était pas habillé, tellement le haut laissait voir ou imaginer de choses, comme si la finesse du tissu n'avait pour but que de montrer que cette chemise servait juste de déco!

Et pas pour longtemps.

Délibérément provocateur.

Et encore, il n'avait pas glissé ses yeux sur le bas parce que, quand il les glissa, il manqua de s'étrangler : est ce que c'était possible d'avoir un pantalon aussi serré ?

Le slim en cuir noir qui lui servait comme tel ne laissait plus de place aux suppositions.

A se demander s'il portait quelque chose en dessous.

Non, réalisa soudain l'ex-marine à un mouvement de son agent !

Partagé entre quelque chose et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'identifia pas, essayant d'éviter le glissement de son regard vers le bas, là où les fesses fermes étaient moulées dans un appel extrêmement clair, sans parler de ses... parties intimes de devant. Qui laissaient d'ailleurs fantasmer des proportions intéressantes !

Immédiatement, au moment où il arrivait aux bottines à lacets, il se reprit.

Stop ! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait, là, présentement ? Ça ne faisait pas 10 minutes qu'il reluquait son agent Senior, si ?

Oh putain, et c'était quoi cette sensation au creux du ventre, celle là qui ressemblait d'une manière très perturbante à celles qu'il ressentait en voyant une femme nue ? Il se força à se calmer, soudainement conscient d'une manière exacerbée qu'à la vue de Tony si... sexy, oh oui, très très sexy, son sang avait eu la tendance fâcheuse à vouloir faire un aller simple vers le bas. Après quelques grandes goulées d'air, se détachant doucement de l'image de l'écran, il retrouva un aspect plus serein et se renfonça dans son siège.

Pas moins perturbé.

Il était bien capable de refouler pensées en tout genre qu'il ne voulait pas voir, mais pas tellement une réaction physique. Et la réaction, eh bien, c'était tout, il n'y avait pas trop de choses à dire, il s'était quasiment mis au garde à vous en observant son jeune agent.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui là, il le voyait maintenant divaguer sur la piste de danse, Ziva et Mc Gee lui soufflant parfois quelques infos, et il avait l'air, non était, a l'aise.

A l'aise.

Comment était t-il supposé être a l'aise avec tous ces mecs autour de lui ? Il avait su s'habiller comme il le fallait pour s'attirer les rapaces qu'il voulait, et surtout le plus gros, nonchalamment entrain de l'observer, alias Irst. Et maintenant, il savait draguer, il savait aussi danser, et putain, il savait flirter, quoi, et pourquoi ça l'agaçait autant ?

Surtout que l'agent danseur infiltré était bien en train de le filmer, accoudé à une table a côté de lui. Dérivant sans vergogne son regard vers tout ce qui représentait un attrait chez Tony, c'est à dire, TOUT.

De haut en bas.

Et, même là, Gibbs sentit limite ses poings le démanger, envie de lui dire d'aller reluquer quelqu'un d'autre ! Oui, lui même était profondément hébété de ses propres pensées.

Et dire que la soirée avait à peine commencé !

Honnêtement, en y réfléchissant, DiNozzo, semblait trop à l'aise, tellement bien que c'en était troublant. Aurait-il l'habitude … des relations entre mecs ?

Gibbs grimaça. Clairement, le jeune Italien faisait tomber les femmes comme des mouches, mais n'avait jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit ressemblant à « j'ai passé une nuit avec un mec » dans ses souvenirs. Ça l'aurait sûrement marqué, tu parles, sinon !

Et pourtant.

Il y avait anguille sous roche. Furieusement, la précédente remarque de ce matin lui revînt en pleine gueule. « Tu peux pas savoir à quel point... », quand il lui avait parlé de draguer des hommes, et puis, Tony avait semblé gêné, avait détourné la conversation.

C'était certain.

Il avait forcément eu affaire à ce genre de relations. Un drôle de picotement lui remonta la colonne vertébrale, qu'il ignora royalement, décidant que c'en était assez de l'auto-analyse, que l'affaire était plus importante. Son œil retrouva l'écran, se demandant brièvement ce que le jeune Italien pensait actuellement de tout ça.

Tony, justement, ne pensait pas à grand chose, à moitié concentré sur le suspect qui le reluquait depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à s'habiller ; on n'imaginait pas comme c'était hard de rentrer dans un slim ! ; se maquillant légèrement.

Il savait quel effet il ferait, et il le faisait.

Un troupeau de mecs en rut conversaient, se frottaient, le touchaient gentiment autour de lui. Il jouait, il le savait, attendant de titiller suffisamment la curiosité de celui qui l'intéressait. Non, enfin, oui, bien sûr, il y avait Irst, mais sa principale cible était dans un fourgon, garé un peu plus haut.

Que pensait Gibbs de tout ça ? Peut être avait-il une chance de le perturber un peu ? Ou de se faire virer, songea t-il, si Gibbs comprenait, et il allait comprendre, la bisexualité qu'il affichait ouvertement...

Un mec lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, commençant par « Chambre... » et Tony refusa d'un léger mouvement de tête. Qu'on soit d'accord, tous les mecs d'ici était pas mal du tout, puisque triés à l'entrée, mais il n'était pas sûr que Gibbs apprécierait son show en direct dans une des chambres d'à côté. Et quand un autre lui parla de « salon » en désignant trois autres de ses potes, les agents en poste dans le fourgon l'entendirent refuser d'une manière bien plus nette.

Et Gibbs se sentit soudainement bien mieux en voyant les mines déconfites autour de Tony, de ceux qui avaient compris qu'il n'irait pas plus loin pour le moment.

La musique se changea rapidement en une sorte de slow endiablé, et les trois-quarts des hommes présents se levèrent ou bougèrent pour se coller à leurs congénères. Tony suivit, ne quittant pas du regard le blondinet qui l'observait toujours.

Rapidement, il se fit au son, bougea son corps, fit rouler ses hanches, provocateur, contre le mec en face de lui pendant que celui de derrière se trémoussait contre son dos. Il ignora vite fait ce qu'il sentait vraiment trop bien contre son cuir, juste devant lui, derrière lui, et de presque tous les côtés, alias des mecs aux pantalons bien trop serrés pour leur excitation.

Dans l'habitacle du fourgon, Mc Gee ne se remettait pas de son choc, de part les pantalons filmés par l'agent infiltré, mais surtout du comportement de Tony. Il roulait des yeux en voyant les hanches se frotter lascivement sur ces mêmes pantalons, Tony bouger ses épaules, si séducteur, si tentateur. Ziva semblait moins choquée que lui, mais Gibbs, lui, avait un comportement relativement étrange, pensa-t-il en jetant un regard à son patron.

Crispé, le dit patron se concentrait pour garder un minimum de calme, les yeux fixés sur chaque partie du corps de Tony. Il était tiraillé entre une envie violente de balancer aux ordures la moitié de la salle, alias tout ceux qui avaient osé toucher, ou même frôler son agent, et l'envie irrépressible d'attraper Tony, d'être à la place de ce mec contre lequel il s'excitait, et de l'emmener rapidement dans une chambre pour soulager cette érection qu'il sentait monter comme une lame de fond.

Contradictoire.

Leur attention se raffermit quand, soudainement, comme si immensément jaloux, le suspect se faufila sur la piste, vira le mec en face de l'Italien par un coup d'épaule bien placé, et prit ouvertement sa place, plantant ses yeux gris si étranges en face des deux émeraudes.

Un sourire de 100 milles Watt, un roulement plus imposant qui lui fit sentir une virilité dressée ; tu m'étonnes, pensa Gibbs en comprenant la situation ;, entendre un léger gémissement, et Tony passa à l'attaque.

« Salut », dit-il simplement.

L'autre ne répondit pas, haussa les sourcils, et l'attira plus près. Tony comprit qu'il vérifiait son « état » quand il plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que, s'il voulait s'infiltrer, il devait être tout aussi bandé que la majorité des mecs dans cette salle. Aussi s'était t-il laissé porter par la musique au début, par tous ces beaux mâles, bien qu'aucun ne soit à la hauteur du dixième de son amour, et avait fini par s'exciter, physiquement très facile, l'ambiance étant au plus haut point du hot à cette heure de la nuit.

L'autre eut l'air content de ce qu'il sentit contre lui puisque, gardant ses mains sur ses fesses, il se trémoussa davantage, avant de titiller les boutons de la chemise de l'Italien. Effectivement, la plupart des mecs étaient torse nu, et la pièce sentait la sueur inondée de sexe.

Les bruits provenant d'ailleurs des portes des salons aux alentours étaient foncièrement explicites sur ce point.

Tony lui fit son sourire carnassier, mais le laissa à moitié le déshabiller, avant de l'arrêter aux deux derniers boutons et de passer une main légère sur le torse en face de lui, le caressant lascivement. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, trop loin et un « je doute que Gibbs puisse en supporter davantage » de Ziva dans son oreillette l'avertit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, si son boss était en colère parce qu'il allait trop loin ou s'il était perturbé.

Perturbé. Gibbs était perturbé, oui.

Nan, en fait, perturbé n'était pas le mot, il aurait plutôt dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux que l'état du mec en face de Tony, complètement gaga. Il commençait presque sérieusement à associer « je dois vraiment me contrôler pour ne pas bander » avec le prénom Tony, sauf que ce même prénom voulait dire « homme », sexy, magnifique, et on s'arrête là, mais homme quand même.

Heureusement qu'il était assis.

Il avait entendu la phrase chuchotée par Ziva, mais ne se faisait pas de souci. La jalousie qui le mordait montrait bien plus un homme sur les nerfs qu'une réelle excitation. Oui, il avait pensé jalousie, parce que, merde, y'avait pas vraiment d'autres mots, il voulait que Tony arrête de danser avec ce mec, arrête de caresser ce torse, arrête de chuchoter à cette oreille.

Et il n'arrêtait pas.

Il n'arrêtait PAS.

Et le jeune Italien le faisait entièrement exprès. Qu'avait t-il à y perdre ? Son job ? Il s'en remettrait, même si ce serait dur, quand on à l'habitude de bouger, on reste toujours un nomade.

Ce dont il se remettrait moins, en revanche, ce serait de quitter cet homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux si bleus qu'il aimait tant. Mais s'il pouvait ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu lui faire perdre son sang froid, il saisissait sa chance.

Il n'entendit pas ce que lui murmura Irst et lui fit répéter.

« Ton nom ?

- Ilann »

C'était sorti tout seul, c'était dans quoi déjà, un vieux dessin animé ?

« Toi ?

- Appelle moi comme tu veux », lui répondit son partenaire

Tony avait bien envie de poser des questions, mais il savait que non. S'il lui demandait s'il avait quelqu'un, l'autre le lâcherait immédiatement. Quand tu venais a _Virile Passion_, tu ne parlais pas de ceux qui n'étaient pas là. T'étais là uniquement pour t'éclater et finir ça par une bonne partie de jambes en l'air à deux ou à plusieurs. C'était tout.

Alors, il demanda, d'une voix volontairement rauque qui fit frissonner l'homme aux yeux bleus casqué de l'autre côté :

« Un verre ? »

Irst répondit par une autre question :

« Actif ou passif ? »

Tony l'observa, sachant fortement que de sa réponse dépendrait le verre. S'il se trompait dans son observation, Irst n'irait pas plus loin. Il était tout à coup tout à fait conscient des oreilles tendues dans le fourgon, qui n'avaient peut être pas compris le manège de son interlocuteur.

« Bottom », répondit t-il, utilisant volontairement un autre vocabulaire.

Et il sut qu'il avait raison quand il prit sa main et l'emmena vers le bar.

Enfin, « bar », façon de parler !

Appelée « bar », cette pièce était, en fait, une autre piste de danse circulaire, mais entourée d'un bar en bois par tous les côtés. Suivant la direction où déviait le regard, il tombait sur des dizaines de bouteilles ou sur des étagères de produits divers, allant de lubrifiants de toute sortes aux sex-toys les plus tordus. Que le jeune Italien ne s'imagina vraiment pas utiliser sans faire un aller direct à l'hosto, sérieusement, et pourtant, il était loin d'être dénué d'imagination...

L'autre le fit asseoir devant une des ces étagères, et commanda 2 verres de … bourbon. Ce qui, bien évidemment, fit faire un aller-retour sec au cerveau de Tony vers l'ex-marine.

Bon.

Objectif empreintes, pensa Tony. Ils en avaient parlé avant, le but étant de corroborer ces empreintes là avec la partielle trouvée. Ce qui permettrait d'avoir quelque chose pour l'interroger, c'est à dire des aveux incontestables selon la méthode Gibbsienne.

Mais comment détourner suffisamment son attention pour piquer les empreintes du verre, et les filer discrètement à l'agent infiltré, se déhanchant sur la piste près d'eux ?

Il avait ce dont il avait besoin dans la poche de son slim, une sorte de mouchoir adhérent qui, s'il faisait mine de prendre le verre avec, enregistrerait immédiatement les charmantes empreintes de l'homme probablement coupable en face de lui. Merci Abby et ses bonnes idées !, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, que l'autre enregistra pour sien.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à se peloter, son regard de flic fut attirer par deux mecs qui s'échangeaient, à vu d'oeil, quelque chose de relativement illicite, mais qui semblaient se tripoter au loin. Une idée germa dans son esprit et il fixa plus profondément son regard, cherchant à se faire remarquer.

Et ça ne loupa pas.

Il fut, pour la première fois de sa vie!, content quand un des 2 mecs s'avança vers lui :

« Toi. Tu regardes quelque chose ? »

Son haussement de sourcil fut très clair, et l'homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« T'as un problème, fillette ? »

Plus loin, dans le fourgon, la tension montait, et Mc Gee s'agita :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

- Il maîtrise la situation », expliqua Gibbs , après analyse, comprenant parfaitement le jeu de son subordonné.

En effet, après quelques insultes où Tony se contentait de se faire encore plus provocant, l'autre s'échauffa et fit mine de sortir les poings. Et, comme l'avait prévu l'Italien, l'impassible Irst sortit de ses gonds pour y répondre. Il savait que son partenaire ne souhaitait pas perdre le bon coup sur qui il croyait avoir mis le grappin.

Pendant que ces trois coqs se prenaient le bec, prudemment, en quelques secondes, il avait sorti le mouchoir, essuyé rapidement le verre, avant de passer le tout à l'agent qui disparut dans la foule.

Il soupira. Mission accomplie, restait à se sortir de cette situation !

Sautant doucement du tabouret, accentuant légèrement son déhanché, il posa deux mains rassurantes sur les épaules du blond, et se pencha à son oreille, le sentant frissonner :

« Tu ne crois pas... qu'il y a mieux à faire ?, susurra t-il.

Il le sentit hésiter puis, après ses quelques coups de hanche contre ses fesses, abandonner, le tirant doucement vers la porte « Chambres Intimes ».

Et fuck.

Il avait un autre problème, là, et un gros !

Gibbs se tendit, entendant Ziva murmurer, autant pour lui que pour Tony :

« Il faut qu'il se tire, on a ce qu'il nous faut, c'est déjà en route pour Abby...

- Waw, ce mec le colle comme de la super-glue, fit Mc Gee en observant Tony essayer de ralentir l'avancée...

- Ziva ! Le plan !, évoqua Gibbs

- Le plan ? fit t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Avec tous ces gens entassés, ce serait du suicide que de ne pas mettre d'issue de secours. Trouve moi le plan de la...

- J'ai trouvé ! Il y a une sortie juste après la porte des « Chambres Intimes », il faut qu'il la prenne ! Je le contacte, » fit Mc Gee, plus rapide que sa coéquipière.

Tony écouta avec soulagement les infos que Tim lui transmit, et repéra de suite la sortie derrière la porte « Chambres Intimes », dans ce couloir où toutes sortes de gémissement s'entendaient.

Certains devaient avoir eu la mauvaise idée de tester quelques sex-toys, se dit-il.

Alors que son partenaire le lâchait pour aller prendre une clef, profitant des quelques autres personnes du couloir comme boucliers, il se faufila par la porte, et jugea préférable de courir sitôt celle ci passée !

Ouf !

Un soupir se fit entendre dans son oreillette, lui ordonnant d'une voix méprisante de se « refagotter ». Ignorant les quelques perles salées qui menaçaient de couler, il regagna rapidement sa voiture et, après une froide autorisation, rentra chez lui.

La première chose qu'il fit fut la prise d'une douche, cherchant à tout prix à se débarrasser de toutes ces odeurs mâles différentes lui collant à la peau.

Et la seconde, après avoir mangé un peu, vu les 2h00 du matin et entendu 10 fois la voix acre en replay, fut de piocher dans son slim, d'en sortir un numéro, et de l'appeler, avant de balancer le tout dans la machine.

Et quand le beau brun se présenta à sa porte, un sourire aguicheur, il l'embrassa, laissa, à moitié bourré, un message étant « je m'envoie en l'air avec un Espagnol » à chacun de ses collègues et le sauta dans sa chambre.

C'était une charmante soirée.

* * *

_Voilà pour cette deuxième partie ! Je dois dire que j'en suis moyennement satisfaite ^^' _

_Mais Oulala, oui, hihi, Tony s'est lâché sur le sexyyyy ! La situation s'envenime, un peu, vous trouvez pas ? *rictus sadique*_

_Comme d'hab, vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, m'intéressent ! _

_La suite dans peu de temps ! _

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 3: Provoque moi

_Coucou !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, tous m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! =)_

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Kaori** _: _Effectivement, tu as très bien compris la fin du chapitre précédent, hihi ! Quand aux réactions de Gibbs, oui, c'est à peu près ce que tu décris, sauf qu'ici, je l'ai fait un peu moins borné, pour changer un peu, il lutte un peu moins =) Mais quand même, hihi, parce que c'est son caractère, et je suis sure que si ça arrivait dans la série ( Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive pas ?) , il lui faudrait bien des douzaines d'épisodes pour accepter tout ça ! ^^

Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée par la fait que tu lises mes histoires en cours de route, et pas uniquement lorsqu'elle sont en statut « complète » … J'avoue, moi aussi, lire beaucoup d'histoires déjà complètes, et en suivre peu en cours de route, ayant peur de la frustration ! ^^ Je comprends donc tout à fait ce qu'un lecteur peut ressentir quand il s'attache à une histoire, et que celle ci ne continue pas, et essaye donc de ne pas laisser mes lecteurs en plan, mais je suis heureuse que tu aimes suffisamment mes histoires, et que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour les lire au fur et à mesure... =)

Tous mes chapitres sont écrits mais, avant de les poster, je passe par une phase relecture, restructuration ( espaces etc) ou j'essaye d'éliminer un max de fautes et de soigner la mise en page !

Voilà pour cette (longue) réponse !

**Dorianne** : Coucou !

Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Hihi, oui, je vous ai fait un peu attendre, j'ai eu quelques soucis persos, mais la suite arrive ! Je continue comme ça, en espérant que tu aimes toujours autant !

* * *

_En ce joyeux lundi qui marque donc le compte à rebours des épreuves du Bac ( arggg ! Plus que 14 jours ! ^^' ), je vous poste la suite ! _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

___Chapitre 3 : Provoque moi_

* * *

_Et quand le beau brun se présenta à sa porte, un sourire aguicheur, il l'embrassa, laissa, à moitié bourré, un message étant « je m'envoie en l'air avec un Espagnol » à chacun de ses collègues et le sauta dans sa chambre. _

_C'était une charmante soirée._

* * *

Autant ne pas décrire l'état dans lequel l'Italien émergea le lendemain matin. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le corps affalé sur le sien le choqua.

L'étouffait.

Relativement désagréable.

Le soleil lui piqua instantanément les prunelles, faisant comme rebondir une batterie dans son crâne. En observant la bouteille de tequila au sol, il comprit pourquoi et ne chercha pas plus loin.

Le soleil ? Mais quelle heure était-il ? 11H40, afficha joyeusement son réveil !

Et, bien sûr, il bossait aujourd'hui, quoiqu'il n'en savait rien, il était peut être en congé, après tout ? Mouai, connaissant Gibbs ; et les douloureux souvenirs affluèrent ; ça l'étonnerait !

Il se traîna alors hors du lit pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Entre temps, il réveilla l'autre zouave, le faisant rapidement déguerpir.

Il supposait s'être envoyé en l'air, mais n'en avait aucun souvenir. No problem, pas sûr qu'il ait manqué quelque chose !

Quand il arriva au bureau, c'était la pause déjeuner, et il ne trouva personne. On lui fit savoir que le directeur Vance l'attendait.

Un peu inquiet, il frappa à la porte :

« Ah DiNozzo. Entrez ; et Tony entra ; Je tenais à vous informer de l'arrestation matinale de Frank Irst grâce à votre performance. Nous avons ses aveux. Cependant, aucun lien n'a été fait avec vous, il ne vous a pas évoqué, et nous avons compris qu'il s'attendait à se faire prendre. Tout ça grâce à votre très belle infiltration. Je tenais personnellement à vous féliciter, agent DiNozzo », et il lui tendit la main.

Tony la serra en le remerciant, avant de faire le chemin inverse. Des regards ébahis l'accueillirent à son retour dans l'open-space, sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi. A vrai dire, ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était plutôt le regard glacial des prunelles bleues.

Ziva se cala dans son siège et commença doucement :

« Tu as passé … une bonne nuit ?, demanda t-elle.

- Pourquoi... cette question ?

- Parce que je pensais que tu serais trop fatigué pour ce genre d'activités ! », ironisa t-elle.

Mince. Il ne comprenait pas ! Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

Gibbs remarqua l'air sérieusement étonné de son l'agent sénior et fit un léger signe de tête à Mc Gee. Qui montra son portable au jeune homme dans un raclement de gorge.

Le dit cerveau du jeune homme fit d'ailleurs un flash-back à la lecture du message explicite « je m'envoie en l'air avec un Espagnol » et il rougit légèrement.

« Navré. Trop de tequila », fit-il en se reprenant, les sourcils haussés.

En y repensant, finalement, la lecture de ce message leur avait temporairement fait oublier la soirée d'hier et son comportement chaud-bouillant, et c'était pas plus mal. D'ailleurs, il...

« Tonyyyy ! »

Il se retourna rapidement alors qu'une tornade gothique l'agrippait de toute ses forces, le serrant dans ses bras :

« Alors ? Comment était l'Espagnol ?, sautilla t-elle en remuant ses couettes.

- Abby !, lui dit-il, conscient des regards braqués sur lui.

- Oh, allez ! Tu peux bien me raconter un peu ; insista la laborantine en le tirant vers l'ascenseur ; juste 2-3 trucs ! »

Il l'arrêta, roula des yeux pour qu'elle jette un regard circulaire autour d'eux.

- Quoi ? Si après ton show d'hier, ils n'ont pas compris ta bisexualité, je ne...

- Comment est ce que tu sais la soirée d'hier ? », lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

Crispée, Abby jeta un regard un peu gêné, qui dérivait irrémédiablement sur la jeune Israélienne.

« Ah. », soupira Tony.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter que Mc Gee parlait :

« Tony, tu est donc bi ?

- Ce n'étais pas assez clair ? Bien sûr que...

- Ça l'était BIEN suffisamment ; et c'était la voix de son patron qui venait de s'élever, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui ; DiNozzo, tu as de la chance d'avoir permis de résoudre cette affaire..., son regard le transcendant, lui montrant clairement les conséquences qui auraient découlé du cas inverse.

Il était allé loin, Tony le savait, prêt a encaisser, mais il était soulagé de comprendre que les sanctions ne seraient pas.

Gibbs continua son chemin, ordonnant d'un regard de faire de même aux autres, et alla prendre un café.

Il était incroyablement irrité aujourd'hui. Très mauvaise nuit. Vraiment mauvaise, même si beaucoup auraient démontré le contraire...

Les flashs de Tony sexy comme pas possible, se trémoussant dans tous les sens, l'avaient perturbé toute la nuit. Enfin, pas perturbé, non, excité serait plus adapté, songea t-il tandis que le liquide noir lui brûlait la gorge.

Quoiqu'un peu des deux.

Toujours est-il qu'il s'était réveillé 2-3 fois des images plein la tête, et pas du genre qu'on donne a voir à des bonnes sœurs ! Images plein la tête, ok, mais il n'y avait pas que sa tête qui pensait au jeune homme, et il avait pris 3 douches plutôt qu'une la nuit passée...

Le reste de la nuit, presque incapable de se rendormir, il l'avait passé songeur, les genoux remontés, la tête sur ceux ci, s'interrogeant désespérément sur ce que voulait dire tout ça.

Il n'était pas borné au point de ne pas avoir reconnu le désir, et ça ne l'aurait pas tellement dérangé si Tony avait autre chose entre les jambes, à la limite. Sauf que ce même Tony, justement, était un mec.

Et qu'il avait quelque chose de tout à fait respectable entre les jambes, lui rappela un certain iguane !

Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Tu parles, mais comment est ce que c'était possible, ça, de se mettre soudainement à désirer un mec ?

Et alors, là, quand, à moitié affalé sur son lit, il avait reçu le texto parlant de je-sais-pas-qui-d'Espagnol, il avait eu une violente envie de le renvoyer dans son pays, illico presto, sans savoir s'il voulait vraiment virer l'Espagnol ou hurler sur l'Italien. Et il avait tout à fait reconnu ce sentiment ; après tout, tant qu'on y était, autant pousser l'analyse à fond ; nommé jalousie.

Jaloux.

Il était, lui, marié 4 fois, hétéro jusqu'à hier soir 23h00, jaloux du mec que se tapait Tony.

Nan mais vraiment !

Il avait presque honte d'avoir pensé quelques p'tites secondes qu'il aurait aimé être à sa place, au creux des draps de l'Italien...

C'était vraiment impossible. Impossible à gérer tout ça, avec l'autre qui se ramenait comme une fleur, en retard la fleur, au petit matin, fierté à peine voilée. Bien sûr qu'il était bi, pas besoin d'un expert pour découvrir ça !

Et la jeune scientifique qui savait en plus ! Qu'est ce qu'elle savait d'autres, est ce qu'il lui parlait de ceux qu'il sautait ?, songea t-il avec un agacement non feint. Peut être que...

« Gibbs. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose... »

L'ex-marine ne put s'empécher de sursauter en entendant la voix de l'Italien, alors même qu'il pensait de façon éhontée à la vie sexuelle du jeune homme!

Il avala une gorgée de son breuvage et avança d'instinct vers l'ascenseur, lieu favori pour ce genre de discussion.

Direct, quand celui ci se fut stoppé, il se tourna vers Tony et attaqua d'une voix sèche :

« Alors ? »

Mal à l'aise par l'attitude de son Boss, Tony le fixa légèrement, d'un regard un peu plus appuyé, et Gibbs plongea directement ses prunelles dans les siennes. Le vert n'avait plus la flamme d'hier, ce regard de jeune lion, croquant la vie à pleine dent tout autant que ses proies, ce regard qu'il avait vu, revu, et re-revu...

« C'est... Hier, dans la boîte de nuit, il y avait deux mecs, au fond, les poches pleines de coke, je crois. Ça pourrait en rester là, mais j'ai repéré plusieurs autres types louches...

- Et ?, s'impatienta Gibbs

- Et je crois que _Virile Passion_ couvre peut être un trafic de drogue. Tu sais, les flics s'y aventurent pas trop, dans ces coins là, parce que personne veut trop aller chercher dans ce genre de club, encore moins quand il est gay, et _Virile Passion_ , c'est non seulement un truc gay, mais surtout ultra … ; il hésita légèrement sur le mot ; sexuel. Les gars qui dansent, quand ils ne sont pas sur la piste, ils font... des petits tours par les salons en échange de quelques billets, tu vois, quoi... »

Il attendit un peu que Gibbs digère sa tirade, le trouvant un brin sceptique.

« Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances, DiNozzo ? »

Le ton était doux-amer, un peu agacé, et Tony ne comprit pas tout. D'habitude, quand ils lui ramenaient une enquête, Gibbs était plutôt à fond, ne se préoccupant pas de suite des preuves, faisant confiance à leurs instincts.

Et Tony en avait de l'instinct, oh que oui !

Alors... pourquoi ?

Il se racla la gorge.

« J'ai un... ami qui peut témoigner de ce qu'il a vu, mais surtout de ce qu'il a... consommé.

- Espagnol, ton ami ? », le provoqua légèrement Gibbs, ayant bien senti l'hésitation sur le mot.

Tony hésita un peu, puis lâcha :

« Oui ; et avant que Gibbs ne le coupe ; le lit est un excellent moyen de communication. »

- Quand on n'a pas la bouche pleine..., effectivement. »

La phrase avait été à peine prononcée, les yeux dans les yeux, une expression indéterminée, entre colère et mépris, dans les prunelles bleues. Tony en resta muet, trop surpris pour dire quelque chose, alors, Gibbs continua d'une voix froide :

« Tu veux faire quoi ?

- … ; ce fut le temps qu'il fallu à l'Italien pour se remettre ; Pour... la drogue ? Y retourner. En couverture.

- Non. »

Net et tranchant, sur un fond de glacial, il n'y avait pas plus implacable !

« Non. C'est terminé pour cette enquête. Une autre équipe s'occupera de ça. Constitue un dossier de ce que tu as. »

Et il remit l'ascenseur en marche, signifiant la fin de la conversation. Mais le jeune agent se risqua tout de même :

« Pourquoi ? Gibbs, je connais le terrain, je connais cette boite, je suis le plus compétent pour cette infiltration !

- Je ne doute pas de ta connaissance de ce club », railla simplement l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Vraiment ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait, celui là ! Putain !

Avec violence, Tony laissa exploser sa colère, tapa rageusement sur le bouton d'arrêt.

« Deux fois ! Deux fois ! La seconde hier soir, la première, juste une fois, une fois, 5-6 mois avant ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je me laisse baiser dans ces chambres miteuses par des taureaux en rut ? Tous les soirs ? »

Stupéfait de cette réaction, même s'il reconnaissait avoir été provoquant, Gibbs le laissa rager un instant. Il allait reprendre la parole quand l'Italien recommença :

« Ou alors, quoi, encore des stéréotypes ? Les tarlouzes sont tous de gros pervers, hein, qui ont besoin de ce genre de club pour assouvir leurs pulsions bestiales ? Ou, oui, pardon, des erreurs de la nature, quand est ce qu'on fabrique l'antidote ? Faudrait pas que ça se propage, ce genre de dégénérés, tout juste bon à se faire pilonner dans une ruelle, niquer contre la paroi d'un ce ces …

- DiNozzo ! Suffit ! Stop ! Tu arrêtes tes conneries, ou tu me rends ta plaque !, cria Gibbs d'une voix glaciale.

Le jeune homme pâlit instantanément, arrêtant net son flot de paroles, et Gibbs crut bon d'inspirer doucement avant de continuer :

« Je n'ai jamais rien pensé de... tel. Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes nuits, DiNozzo, avança t-il, beaucoup plus calme.

« Je viens de te dire que je n'allais pas dans ce genre d'endroits ! rugit Tony, la colère revenue Et...

- Arrête !

- Et tu persistes à me prendre pour un débauché ! », énonça violemment l'Italien.

A l'instant, son visage se ferma instantanément, cachant tant bien que mal une soudaine tristesse.

Il ne voulait pas que Gibbs le prenne pour n'importe qui... Parce qu'il voulait être quelqu'un de bien à ses yeux, à défaut d'être important. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il tenait à ce que son patron l'approuve, et s'en apercevait aujourd'hui de manière décuplée.

Mais l'ancien militaire se contenta de remettre en marche la machine, renfrogné.

Quand ils sortirent, il lui dit simplement :

« Ce soir, le dossier. Et tu ne touches pas à cette affaire »

Il le laissa ensuite partir, redescendant de son côté vers le garage. Il passa avant chez Vance, lui signifiant son désir de quelques mots impatients.

Oui, il prenait son après midi de congé. Non, juste cet après-midi. Oui, tout allait bien. Non, tout était flou. Mais il ne lui dit pas cette dernière phrase. Il monta en voiture, fila directement vers sa cave, et se mit à poncer, poncer, et poncer. Réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir.

Aussi.

Oh putain, bien sûr que Tony était le plus compétent pour cette couverture ! Mas non, sa tête en avait décidé autrement, lui avait montré, sur le coup, les images d'un Tony et de 50 mecs autour de lui. Et la partie « je suis jaloux comme pas possible » avait dit non, prenant entièrement sur la partie « je dois m'adresser au meilleur »

Et comment diable pouvait t-il laisser ses émotions interférer avec son boulot ? Ce n'était même pas envisageable !

Il soupira, quelques heures plus tard, les muscles des bras en feu. Peut être qu'il y avait finalement, aussi, une partie « je le protège parce que je... tiens à lui, oui », dans l'équation.

L'appel de Vance perturba son analyse, l'informant de l'équipe mise en place pour cette enquête. Il le remercia du bout des lèvres, et se prit un verre de bourbon, regardant le liquide ambré tournoyer doucement.

Une autre sonnerie, de son fixe cette fois, retentit, et il la laissa passer. Mais la jolie se faisant persistante, il finit pas remonter les marches pour décrocher.

« Gibbs ! J'ai cru que tu ne répondrais jamais. »

La voix féminine le surprit, Abby avait rarement besoin de lui à presque 1h00 du matin !

Mais l'inquiétude le vrilla bientôt :

« Abby ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, moi oui, mais... Oh, Gibbs, quand il va savoir, il va vraiment m'en vouloir.

- Il ?

- Tony. Il a fait une... bêtise »

Elle entendit presque l'ex-marine grogner à l'entente du prénom et il l'interrogea :

« Quel genre de bêtise ?

- Il ; la jeune femme inspira plus fort ; est allé à ce club gay, tu sais, le truc d'hier...

- En es tu certaine ? »

Gibbs était étonnamment calme, se retenant furieusement, ne voulant pas déverser sa colère sur la jeune femme.

« C'est dangereux, hein ? Il ne répond pas au téléphone ! Tout seul, sans personne, si un des mecs qu'il a rejeté le reconnaît ou, je sais pas, les dealers qu'il a provoqués... » haleta la jeune laborantine, le souffle coupé de toutes ces situations où Tony pourrait s'être empêtré.

Il essaya de la rassurer un peu, mais ce fut difficile, puisqu'il dut bien admettre qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

« Abby, Abby, calme toi. Je vais y aller, je vais le ramener, et plutôt par la peau des fesses, en attendant, tu...

- Restes tranquille, promis. Gibbs, tu devrais déjà être en voiture ! »

L'ancien militaire approuva et raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

Il allait se précipiter sur les clefs quand le contrôle de l'entrée du club lui revînt a l'esprit. Réfléchissant, il en conclut qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener toute l'équipe pour forcer le barrage, parce que ça foutrait en l'air toute la mission des agents travaillant sur le trafic de drogues. Aussitôt que les dealers verraient des flics traîner dans le coin, ils délocaliseraient en un rien de temps.

Il fallait donc se fondre dans le moule.

Passer pour un simple client.

Mais il fallait entrer !

D'un pas décidé, il fila vers la douche, et en ressortit 5 minutes plus tard, serviette autour de la taille. Fouillant dans sa penderie, il chercha quoi mettre. Il pouvait passer, il en était certain, s'il s'habillait plutôt loin du décent. La chemise noire qu'il trouva, d'un tissu souple et brillant, lui allait vraiment pas mal mais, arrivé au choix du pantalon, il hésita, en boxer dans sa chambre. Finalement, il prit son cellulaire, et appela quelqu'un dont il était certain d'avoir de l'aide.

Autant dire que Will* n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il entendit Gibbs prononcer « soirée », « sexy », et « gay » dans la même phrase !

Mais il s'en remit vite, le conseillant sur le pantalon « prend le truc le mieux coupé que tu aies ». Ça donna un jean quasiment noir, mais aux reflets bizarrement argentés, dont l'ex-marine ne se souvenait même plus. Il en fut ébahi, de se voir serré dans ce pantalon, comme de voir l'allure qu'il avait une fois la cravate, entre le rouge et le brun, scintillante, passée négligemment autour du col, à peine serrée: « les mecs aiment les cravates, laisse leur l'illusion qu'ils peuvent te la retirer quand ils le souhaitent » Effectivement, les premiers boutons de la chemise ouverts et la cravate à moitié serrée, tout en l'étant quand même dans une retombée sexy, la première envie pouvait être de dénouer tout ça, voire de le déshabiller tout court...

Il se sentait prêt, mais Will l'interrompit à nouveau :

« Tu oublies l'essentiel ! Fouille dans les placards de ta salle de bain, et trouves moi un crayon, eye-liner, ou mascara noirs, dit-il malicieusement.

- Et pourquoi penses tu que je posséderais tout ça ?, fit Gibbs, un brin moqueur

- Parce que les femmes oublient toujours leur maquillage, pardi ! Et que ce serait du foutage de gueule de ne pas entourer les lagons qui te servent d'yeux d'un peu de noir ! »

Gibbs sourit doucement, alla chercher tout ça, et trouva effectivement mascara et crayon. Le mascara fut plutôt « simple », si l'on peut dire, à appliquer, mais il dut s'y reprendre à 3 fois avant de réussir a faire le « trait fin » du crayon, juste au dessus et en dessous des cils.

Mais le rendu, lorsqu'il se regarda en entier dans la glace, était, c'est vrai, scotchant ! Il passerait, se dit-il...

Et il passa.

* * *

_*Will : Toujours le même ! ^^ Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu ma première fic, Voyage, voyage, il vous évoque probablement quelque chose. =) Petit rappel tout de même : meilleur ami de Gibbs, ont fait les marine's ensemble, bisexuel, toujours plein d'énergie comme d'humour ! ^^_

* * *

_Rhaargg ! Je rage encore, car le site me fait sauter mes points virgule dans les copiés-collés ! J'éssaye de tous les remettre mais, si vous voyez des oublis, dites le moi ! =)_

_Voili, voili, voilou ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	4. ALERTE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT

**ALERTE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**

**ATTENTION EDIT IMPORTANT, EN BAS DE L'ALERTE, RAJOUTé + REPONSE AUX QUESTIONS:**

* * *

**Un grand nettoyage est en cours** sur Fan fiction . net, notamment pour des motifs liés au rating non conforme.

* * *

Pour faire simple, le** rating M** ( et je viens de l'apprendre ) correspond normalement à des scènes NON EXPLICITES .

Le rating adéquat pour les lemons, par exemple, comme pour les viols, violences etc correspond alors au **rating MA**, interdit sur fan fiction . Net

Or, comme moi, à défaut d'être informés, beaucoup pensent que Fan fiction . Net autorise les lemons et autres, parce que l'on pense que les lemons sont autorisés avec le rating M. **CE N'EST PAS LE CAS**.

_**Les fics M DOIVENT se limiter à des scènes « suggérées ». La majorité des fics M sont donc « hors règlements », interdites, et Fan fiction . Net n'autorise pas le rating MA, étant un site « tout public »**_

* * *

**CONSEQUENCES** :**_ ils ont décidé d'intervenir_**, en _**supprimant les fics ne respectant pas la classification M**_, c'est à dire toutes les fics avec lemons etc .

Pour cela, ils procèdent par des recherches de mots clés suggérant qu'une fic dépasse le règlement, par des robots ( ordinateur, quoi ), qui _**SUPPRIMENT automatiquement, sans AUCUN AVERTISSEMENT préalable à l'auteur,**_ les fics non conformes.

_**Comme vous avez pu le constater, les miennes NE SONT DONC PAS CONFORMES. **_

_**Je ne vais pas les supprimer, car, étant par robot, certaines fics passent à travers les mailles alors que d'autres sont injustement supprimées, MAIS elles risquent fortement de l'être, et mon compte bloqué durant quelques jours...**_

Je vous préviens donc, pour que vous ne soyez pas soudainement surpris si ça arrive.

Je vous communique aussi _**2 sites, spécialisés dans la sauvegarde de fics : sauvegardez vite vos fics préférées sur votre ordinateur !**_

_- www . ffnet-downloader . fr / fanfic / index . php __( **ESPACES DE CHAQUE CÔTE DES POINTS ET DES / A SUPPRIMER. LE SITE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES ADRESSES** )_

_- flagfic : Tapez y sur google, c'est le premier, vous trouverez =)_

Quand à moi, je vous redonne_** MON ADRESSE EMAIL, ainsi, au cas où ma fic en cours soit supprimée, envoyez moi un mail que je vous envoie la suite**_ =) :

doriane . hugon arobase live . fr

_**Attention** ! **Supprimer les espaces de chaque côté des points, et du arobase ( à mettre en normal, hein, le site ne l'accepte pas ) , obligée de les rajouter, sinon, le site n'accepte pas l'adresse** **!**_

En attendant, le rythme de publication reste identique =)

**Je croise les doigts !**

Bisouxx

* * *

**EDIT IMPORTANT:**

Je vous redirige vers un autre site où je poste mes fics : **Le Monde Du Slash**

En sachant qu'il faut s'inscrire pour consulter les fics M/MA, mais ce forum est très sympa, j'y suis depuis 2 ans, l'ambiance est super !

De plus, il y a des fics que vous trouverez qui ne sont pas sur Fan fiction . net, et y'en a pas mal, dans toutes les séries, sur de la musique, des films ( Sherlock Holmes etc ) et sur des tonnes d'autres choses!

Vraiment, je vous le conseille...

**Mes 3 fics sont postées là bas =) N'hésitez pas à me contacter par mail pour plus de renseignements !**

Il est toutefois possible que je les poste aussi sur **Manyfics**, je vous tiendrai au courant.

Mais **ENREGISTREZ BIEN MON ADRESSE E-MAIL, AU CAS OU CE MESSAGE SOIT SUPPRIME !**

* * *

**REPONSES :**

**Kaori: **Non, pour l'instant, je continue à poster jusqu'à ce que ma fic soit potentiellement supprimée... ( ce qui peut, comme je l'ai expliqué, ne pas arriver... )

Y aurait-il un autre moyen de te répondre, autre que les réponses comme celle ci? C'est pas tellement pratique de faire un édit à chaque fois et, en plus, ce n'est pas sûr que tu le voies...

A limite, pourrais tu m'envoyer un mail, pour que je récupère ton adresse e-mai, par exemple? Il sera plus facile de te répondre par la suite, s'il y a un souci...


	5. Chapitre 4: Désire moi

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Bon, bon, hein, les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes, mais on ne va pas se laisser démoraliser ! =)_

_Voici la suite ! ^^_

* * *

Avant toute chose, la traditionnelle réponse aux reviews anonymes :

* * *

**Kaori** : Hihi, moui, j'suis un peu sadique ! Oui, imaginer Gibbs dans cette tenue, c'est un peu compliqué, ça le fut d'ailleurs pour moi ^^ Mais bon, hein, on s'en fiche un peu, de la manière dont il est habillé, tant que ça excite Tony, hihi ! *sourire pervers*.

Will ? Récurrent, comme tu dis, je m'y suis effectivement attachée. Et puis, je l'ai créé de toutes pièces, et je l'imagine parfaitement bien, précisément, dans ma tête. Je l'aime bien ! =)

Rythme de publication, pas vraiment, quand je le peux, surtout en ce moment avec le Bac mais, presque à chaque coup, minimum un chapitre par semaine ^^

**Skillgrinm** : Merci ! Je suis contente que ma fic parvienne, un petit peu, à se mettre au même niveau que les fictions britanniques ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir. En espérant que la suite soit aussi « géniale » que tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé le début ^^

**Dorianne** : *rougis* Oh, merci ! ^^ Super si tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ! Comment va t-il se débrouiller ? Haha, fais descendre ta sourie ! ^^

La réponse, je trouve ça tout à fait normal, vous prenez le temps de laisser un petit mot, je prends le temps de vous répondre. J'aime que les auteurs le fassent lorsque je poste des commentaires sur leurs fics, je le fais donc aussi ^^

Allez, le Bac, on y croit, merci, ça va le faire ! *ultra motivée xD*

* * *

Comment ça ? Les choses sérieuses ? Elles commencent ! Enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Désire moi_

* * *

_Il passerait, se dit-il..._

_Et il passa._

* * *

Waw.

Gibbs n'en crut pas ses yeux, arrivé dans la grande salle de danse, passé le hall où les hommes posaient leurs affaires.

Waw. Il était 02h30 du matin environ, et la température était élevée à un point pas possible. C'était étrange, tous ces mecs qui se dandinaient, cette odeur d'homme, de sueur et de sexe, vraiment particulière, une odeur de... débauche.

Il s'adossa à une table, observant avec précautions les alentours, à la recherche d'une tête brune et d'émeraudes. Il allait l'entendre, quand il le trouverait, lui !

Mais il avait visiblement sous-estimé sous pouvoir de séduction, pensant naïvement pouvoir faire ses recherches tranquillement. Sauf que, 2 minutes à peine après son arrivée, un grand brun aux yeux... oranges ; constata Gibbs en observant les lentilles de contact ; fit son apparition, suivit indépendamment de quelques autres. Ni une, ni deux, il se planta devant lui, minaudant de langoureux regards à travers ses longs cils, et entama la conversation :

« Josh... , » dit-il simplement, ses doigts se mettant automatiquement à jouer avec sa cravate, frôlant volontairement la peau de l'ancien militaire, qui retint un sursaut.

Will avait définitivement raison, il faudrait qu'il pense à le lui dire un jour.

Mal à l'aise, mais camouflant, l'ex-marine se contenta d'un sourire, simple sourire, mais que l'autre prit plutôt comme un encouragement, caressant délibérément la peau découverte des premiers boutons de chemise. Si près de lui que l'ancien militaire pouvait presque sentir leur bassin se frôler, tout comme la belle bosse en face de sa cuisse.

Heureusement, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, un autre vînt se placer sur son côté droit, détournant un instant l'attention du premier. Celui ci fut plus direct, chuchotant doucement :

« Seul, chaton ? Un peu de compagnie vous plairait peut être ? », et son regard dériva immanquablement vers la porte des « salons privés ».

Frissonnant, Gibbs déclina poliment, un brin dégoûté. On ne pouvait pas accuser ce mec là de tourner autour du pot, au moins !

Contrairement au pot de colle toujours contre lui...

Il était certes mignon, mais un peu super-glue, et ce n'était pas une partie de sexe, ni même un petit ami, que Gibbs était venu chercher...

« Tu danses ? », lui demanda t-il en un sourire charmeur, et l'ex-marine remarqua qu'il envoyait immanquablement des regards noirs à quiconque jetait un regard sur lui...

Il se sentit un peu comme un bon morceau de viande, un chien en face de lui le défendant rageusement. Pas la meilleure comparaison, songea-t-il.

Mais il devait se fondre, et valser un peu lui permettrait certainement de jeter des regards circulaires sur cette piste. Alors, ses yeux se plissèrent, transformant ses lèvres en un autre sourire, auquel l'inconnu répondit par un mouvement de hanche aguicheur. Et il l'emmena, juste à droite, se collant subitement à lui dans un roulement sensuel, posant une main à l'ouverture de sa chemise, et l'autre sur ses fesses.

L'ex-marine n'avait pas trop de mal avec la première main, mais il aurait bien aimé que la seconde laisse ses fesses tranquilles, à vrai dire, ça lui plaisait moyen-moyen, tout ça ! M'enfin, pour la bonne cause, se dit-il en serrant les dents.

Il répondit donc à la danse, essaya de s'imprégner de l'ambiance, il le fallait, et fut légèrement choqué lorsqu'il se rendit compte que d'autres se frottaient derrière lui, devant lui, et... de tous les côtés, en fait. Des classiques « t'as de beaux yeux, tu sais » fusèrent, autant que des « t'as pas trop chaud ? », comme d'autres choses bien plus indécentes.

Oh. My. God.

Mais ou était-il tombé ?

Ces mecs étaient en hyper manque de sexe, c'était impossible autrement ! Il y en avait bien certains qui semblaient plutôt « normaux », mais la plupart ne parvenait décidément pas à éffacer la métaphore du taureau en rut !

Un peu sonné par tout ça, la musique, l'odeur, et tous ces corps chauds contre lui, il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant davantage sur le mystérieux individu aux yeux oranges. Bien malgré lui, son esprit divagua, tanguant furieusement en même temps que son corps, volant droit vers Tony, qu'il imagina presque dans ses bras...

Revoyant encore et encore les images de ce corps superbe sur la piste de danse.

Et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son souffle s'accéléra, et son pantalon se tendit légèrement. Plus que les mots de celui qui le tenait, ce fut le coup de hanche poussé explicitement qui le fit revenir à la réalité, par la friction douce de son pantalon contre le sien.

Un frisson lui échappa, et il planta son regard dans les yeux oranges.

Radieux ! L'autre était radieux de cette réaction, alors que Gibbs, lui, tendait plutôt vers la honte. Oh, putain, mais se mettre à bander comme ça ! Pas comme s'il était le seul à l'être, mais bon, malgré l'ambiance, il n'était pas tellement habitué à ça ! Et ça ne le mettait pas plus à l'aise, au contraire, de se balader avec un tel pantalon.

Il essaya de se détacher un peu de son interlocuteur par quelques regards en coin, afin qu'il le lâche un peu et puisse s'éclipser vers cette petite porte du fond, qu'il devinait plus calme et qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le petit bar où Tony et Irst avaient discuté.

Progressivement, au fur et à mesure que la musique montait, il s'éloigna vers le centre de la piste de danse, là où c'était le plus bondé. A partir de là, il lui chuchota qu'il allait prendre un verre et, lorsque que l'autre voulut le suivre, eh bien, n'est pas agent spécial qui veut, il le sema facilement dans la foule, pour se précipiter sur la petite porte.

Lorsqu'il entra, l'odeur d'alcool lui sauta en pleine face.

C'était incroyable et, manque de bol, c'était peut être petit mais loin d'être vide. Il ne distinguait rien mais certains le voyaient déjà, alors, il rasa les murs pour éviter de ce faire accoster, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il s'assit sur un petit tabouret de bar libre.

Ouf.

Posé, il inspira profondément, faisant abstraction de l'odeur. Mais un regard appuyé, très appuyé, qu'il sentit soudainement une fois calmé, lui fit brusquement relever la tête.

Tony.

Tony se trouvait là, là, juste là de l'autre côté du bar, barman quoi, le fixant, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Son regard dérivant immanquablement de la cravate à moitié attachée à la chemise noire, au torse dévoilé par les boutons défaits. Il était vrai que l'autre l'avait encore plus défagotté qu'il ne l'était déjà...

Gibbs sentit une montée d'émotions, colère, puis soulagement ; il était là, devant lui, en vie ; et enfin, surprise. C'était quoi ces yeux qui observaient son corps, ce regard si semblable à ceux des autres hommes quelques minutes plus tôt, mais en moins vicieux peut être, emplit donc de … désir ?

Il attendit que Tony se remette de son choc et relève le regard vers son visage pour avancer quelque chose. Sauf que, lorsque Tony releva son regard, l'Italien ne fut pas plus réactif, restant désespérément fixé sur les yeux bordés de noir, si bleus dans la lumière tamisée...

Au bout de longues secondes ; Gibbs était toujours sous le choc de ce regard ; Tony sembla sortir de sa torpeur, reprit un peu de souffle, et … rougit violemment.

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire, là ?, se rendit-il brusquement compte. Dévisager son patron, à qui il avait ouvertement désobéi, entre autres, comme un affamé devant un fondant au chocolat, non ?

Si, à voir sa tête, si.

Quand il l'avait vu s'asseoir, visiblement perturbé, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. C'était plus la manière dont il était habillé que de le trouver là qui l'avait stupéfait. Et rendu fou de désir, aussi, lui rappela son érection.

Sauf que, voilà, on ne dévisageait pas son Boss comme une pizza pepperoni, point barre !

Le dit Boss le regardait d'ailleurs s'empourprer avec... satisfaction ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, chercha à parler, mais ne trouva pas ses mots, il ne pouvait quand même pas dire, hein, « je suis désolé de vouloir te renverser sur la table » !

Alors, il ne dit rien, et Gibbs haussa un sourcil. Il ne semblait pas trop énervé, remarqua Tony.

A vrai dire, l'ex-marine ne l'était plus, énervé, il voulait simplement comprendre. Est ce que Tony … ressentait du désir à son égard, ou était-il juste extrêmement surpris ? C'était un peu bizarre, comme question, pensa t-il. Son regard dériva sur le jeune homme, habillé dans les mêmes matières que la veille, mais de d'autres couleurs, blanc, bleu-gris par endroit, noir.

Gibbs inspira.

« Bourbon. Tu as du bourbon ? »

Tony, surpris, se retourna vers les bouteilles un peu trop rapidement, pour se saisir d'une et en remplir un verre. Qui trembla légèrement quand il le posa, le faisant glisser vers l'homme aux yeux bleus. L'ancien militaire but une gorgée, le reposa avec plus de douceur que de brutalité et observa à nouveau, encore ; il allait finir par pouvoir le peindre ! ; Tony.

« Tu... veux autre chose ? »; articula difficilement le jeune homme, ayant bien du mal à fixer son regard autre part que sur son torse ou sur ses yeux.

Gibbs se mordit la langue, ultra choqué par la réponse qui lui vînt en premier :« toi ». Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire, tout ça ?

Est ce qu'il « voulait » Tony ? Dans un sens physique, il aurait été apte à répondre oui. Oui, il le désirait, donc, oui, quelque part, il souhaitait son corps d'une envie fulgurante. Mais dans un sens entier, le vouloir en entier... C'était vouloir aussi bien son corps que son cœur, non ?

« Je... me suis fait embauché ce soir. Tu sais, enfin, oui, tu sais, mais... je voulais vraiment faire ça ».

Les phrases l'étonnèrent.

L'Italien cherchait presque à meubler le silence, lui disant des choses qu'il savait déjà. Il s'en doutait, qu'il s'était fait embauché, et le savait, qu'il voulait faire cette couverture ! Il préféra donc couper court, ayant soudain une envie pressante de clarification avec le jeune homme.

Mais deux individus vinrent interrompre sa tirade. Main dans la main, se tripotant très clairement, ils semblaient pressés, et interceptèrent le jeune homme. Tendant un billet, le premier lui dit, coquinement :

« N° 51, s'il vous plait »; et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Machinalement, Gibbs suivit des yeux les numéros accrochés, chacun correspondant, sur la liste, à un alcool ou à un... Waw.

Il venait d'arriver au 51, et manqua de s'étrangler avec son bourbon, toussant à 2 ou 3 reprises. C'était quoi, ça, ce carton, ce... sextoy ? Et, une seconde, comment était-il possible d'introduire ce « ça » dans quoi que ce soit ?

Stupéfait, il les regarda ensuite repartir en direction des chambres avec leur colis, un brin inquiet. Un léger rire le fit se retourner. Tony se mordit les lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal de se retenir. Bien sûr que Gibbs n'était pas habitué à voir ce genre de jouet !

Il s'arrêta sous le regard... boudeur, et reprit un air sérieux. Ainsi, enfin, Gibbs put continuer :

« Assis toi. »

Par habitude, le jeune homme obéit, tira son tabouret, et se planta docilement devant son patron, le bar et le verre posé dessus entre eux. Il évita strictement son regard. L'ex-marine facilita la situation, commençant doucement :

« Tu t'es fait de nouveaux copains ? »

Traduction: tu as repéré les dealers ? Okay ! Tony comprit instantanément, Gibbs jouait visiblement aux messages codés... pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse les entendre.

« Oui. Mais je les ai laissés.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai d'autres »

Et le jeune homme fit mine de se gratter la base du cou, dévoilant à Gibbs une mini caméra. Il avait d'autres potes, ses preuves ! Probablement filée par Abby, la caméra, voilà pourquoi elle connaissait ses plans... Mais le plus important était là, dans les films de la petite précieuse... Malin, mais … risqué, et pas qu'un peu ! Oh,Tony !

« Et des amis ? Tu en as ? », continua Gibbs

L'Italien ne répondit pas de suite, ne comprenant pas. Il lui avait dévoilé ses plans, la minie conversation codée était donc sensée être finie... Sauf si Gibbs voulait discuter, indirectement, de quelque chose qui le taraudait...

« Tu en as ?, répéta son patron. Espagnol, non, ton meilleur ami ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il lui demandait clairement s'il s'était tapé un mec dans cette soirée, ou quoi ?

Ça semblait vouloir dire ça, vu la référence à l'Espagnol... Ou s'il avait des amants, quoi... Mais pour qui le prenait t-il ?

« Non, répondit t-il d'un ton hargneux.

« Même moi ? », et les yeux bleus maquillés se fixèrent dans les verts.

Et voilà.

C'était ça.

Non, Gibbs n'avait pas oublié sa réaction, ou n'était pas passé outre. Il lui demandait s'il l'intéressait, et Tony en était extrêmement troublé.

Évidemment que Gibbs voulait savoir, qu'est ce qu'il avait cru !

C'en était fini de lui.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? «Si. » ? Ou « tu es mon meilleur ami ? » Pour lui faire comprendre, peut être ?

Lui mentir ?

C'était à exclure. Les yeux étaient si profondément ancrés aux siens que Gibbs le devinerait de suite.

Alors, fuir ? Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement, et il sentit le regard se fixer sur ses pupilles humides. Tout ce qui concernait Gibbs augmentait sa sensibilité et, là, devant le dilemme auquel l'ex-marine le soumettait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait que perdre...

Brusquement, il lui tourna le dos, inspira.

C'en était trop.

En moins de 3 secondes, il avança, tourna précisément autour du bar circulaire pour trouver la petite ouverture. Dès qu'il la passa, il se plongea dans la foule dansante, cherchant à atteindre la porte des « Chambres Intimes », là où il savait une sortie de secours fort utile. Il aurait pu répondre, fuir n'était pas de son habitude, mais jamais il n'aurait laissé Gibbs voir les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Jamais.

C'est pourquoi, quand il passa la porte des « Chambres Intimes », il avait un énorme besoin d'air. Pourtant, en moins de deux, quelqu'un lui attrapa violemment le bras, le retournant dans sa direction en quelques secondes.

Gibbs.

Évidemment, qui d'autre ?

Il avait envie de hurler, pourquoi l'agent spécial était-il donc si bien entraîné ?

Violemment, il détourna son visage, le cachant dans la pénombre dans un sursaut de rage.

L'ancien militaire eut beaucoup de mal à lui faire monter l'escalier, encore plus à lui faire passer la porte d'une de ces chambres. Un fois ceci fait, il le tira encore pour le faire asseoir sur le lit, et le relâcha enfin, haletant.

Quand il s'y mettait, celui là !

Il avait vu les larmes de Tony, tout comme il avait vu les beaux yeux verts se brouiller face à lui. Et quand le jeune homme s'était retourné, il avait anticipé, présageant que l'Italien ne se calmerait pas de si tôt, et chercherait donc un moyen alternatif. Il était prêt a bondir de son siège, à vrai dire, et le suivre avait été un jeu d'enfant...

Mais maintenant, en observant les jolies prunelles fixées sur le mur d'en face, la tête haute, malgré les joues humides, quoique vierges de nouvelles larmes ; Tony se contenait, Gibbs savait qu'il avait sa fierté ; eh bien, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il inspira doucement, posa une main sur l'épaule frissonnante, et dit :

« Tony..., j...

- Quoi encore ? Tu as d'autres choses à sortir, peut être ? Pareilles questions, non ? J'en ai pas eu assez, tu vois bien, hein ? »

Gibbs soupira.

Bien sûr.

Tony cachait toujours ses sentiments sous d'autres formes. L'humour, fréquemment, et là,... c'était de la colère... Il allait continuer, mais le jeune homme se leva, et se planta face à lui :

«On arrête ça. Mes copains sont des dealers. L'Espagnol était mon amant. Et toi, tu es mon... »

Il s'arrêta. Il allait dire « amour », non ?

Mais Gibbs le fixait, attendant visiblement la suite. Sourcils froncés.

Tony s'approcha, doucement, releva très légèrement le menton de l'ex-marine d'une main, se pencha légèrement, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. Ce n'était pas de la passion ou du désir qu'il voulait faire passer ici, même si ces deux là existaient bel et bien, mais ses sentiments.

Tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet homme là. Juste un simple contact, un tout petit bisou, quelques secondes à peine, et il relâcha son menton d'une caresse.

« Ça. Tout ça. Tu es ce ça. »

Et il le regarda. Il semblait choqué, stupéfait, ou méprisant. En fait, il ne savait pas, le visage de l'ex-marine était comme figé dans une expression difficile à analyser... Comme toujours.

Toujours. Impénétrable.

Et, ne voyant cependant aucune réaction, au bout de quelques minutes, il se détourna, beaucoup plus calme. Il avait sa réponse, maintenant, il pourrait essayer d'avancer, peut être...

« Est ce que je peux y aller ? » , fit-il, prêt a passer la porte, la voix difficilement contrôlée.

Juste à temps, une main saisit son poignet, referma la porte et le plaqua dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir les lèvres arriver sur lui qu'elles étaient déjà sur les siennes. L'embrassant doucement, par intermittence, tout en douceur, comme si elles cherchaient quelque chose... Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit son Boss, une main dans ses cheveux, continuant de l'embrasser par légères touches, les yeux clos. Alors, Tony ferma aussi les siens, tendant les lèvres, le laissant faire, autant profiter de ce petit moment, non ?

Mais Gibbs finit par le lâcher, trop tôt, parce que Tony voulait plus, tellement, tellement plus...

Son souffle était rapide, son cœur aussi, il attendait calmement l'orage qui ne tarderait pas.

« Oui. C'est ça. », haleta doucement l'ancien militaire.

Haleta, Gibbs haletait ?

Effectivement, l'ex-marine avait du mal à réguler sa respiration, tant son cœur battait vite. Quand Tony l'avait embrassé, ça avait été... Comme une explosion de révélations. Parce que c'était comme ce baiser là, son tout premier, son tout premier baiser avec Shannon...

Une connection simultanée, une multitudes de sensations pour un simple effleurement, un puissant désir , et tant d'émotions... Tous lui hurlaient, de leur voix commune, ses sentiments, et pas qu'un peu !

Sa première réaction avait été : Non. Impossible.

Et puis si.

Peut être.

Ça demande vérification.

Voilà pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, lui aussi, et ré-embrasser, encore et encore, des bisous d'enfants, pour vérifier...

Et, putain, çe ne trompait pas !

C'était ça.

Les sourcils haussés, il capta le regard du jeune Italien, troublé.

« Ça ? », demanda Tony, approchant tout doucement, pas trop sûr de comprendre.

Mais Gibbs ne l'écoutait plus, sa vision ayant captée l'aspect plutôt débauché de la chambre, tout comme ses oreilles captaient maintenant des gémissements et autres sons explicites sur ce qui se passait à coté... Il en fut mal à l'aise ; ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau ; trouva l'ambiance de cette chambre soudainement glauque, détestable.

Perturbant par la même occasion ses pensées.

Déjà qu'il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer !

Comment transmettre à Tony ce dont il s'était juste rendu compte ?

Il eut une idée plus accueillante, tout d'un coup, qui lui permettrait de faire comprendre certaines choses au jeune homme.

Il se concentra donc sur l'Italien, toujours aussi ahuri et décontenancé, lâchant soudainement ces quelques mots :

« Tu connais un hôtel, pas trop loin ? »

* * *

_Voili, voilou, A très bientôt ! _


	6. Chapitre 5: Dévore moi

_Coucou !_

_Avant dernier chapitre en plein milieu des révisions du Bac ( ouff, je m'en suis souvenue à temps!)... ^^ _

_Je m'excuse de ce retard, je suis vraiment débordée ; pour vous dire, j'ai déjà bossé 8h aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi... Mais bon, tout le monde a connu/va connaître ça, je suis motivée !^^ ; je ne peux pas faire de réponse aux reviews, trop peu de temps, je vous arrangerai ça dans le prochain chap, promis ! =)_

_En attendant, eh bien, bonne lecture, et moi, je retourne à ma philo avant d'aller faire dodo ! =)_

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Dévore moi_

* * *

_Il se concentra donc sur l'Italien, toujours aussi ahuri et décontenancé, lâchant soudainement ces quelques mots :_

_« Tu connais un hôtel, pas trop loin ?_

* * *

- Pour quoi faire ? »

La voix de Tony était légèrement méprisante. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il était passé par la tête de Gibbs, mais ne se sentait pas confiant sur la suite...

C'était quoi ces manières, de l'embrasser, en murmurant des « ça » à tout va ? Quoi, il voulait essayer d'embrasser un mec, peut être, ça lui avait plu, donc il s'était dit « pourquoi pas me le faire à l'hôtel ? »

Le jeune homme avait la nette impression d'être mené en bateau, avec un boss énigmatique comme ça, et n'était pas d'humeur, mais alors pas d'humeur du tout, à jouer à quoi que ce soit.

Il estimait en avoir assez bavé, putain !

« Pour... ; et Gibbs se tendit ; faire... Discuter ! »

Incertain, Tony plissa les yeux. Faire quoi, au juste, là ?

Et pourtant, se maudissant lui même, la réponse fusa aussi vite qu'une fléchette :

« Oui »

Oh, c'était pas lui qui avait répondu, si ?, pensa t-il presque aussitôt. Dix secondes plus tôt, juste avant la réponse de son patron, il était prêt à refuser, et plus que prêt, incertain de vouloir passer pour une vulgaire expérimentation. Et là, quoi, il disait oui ?

Timbré.

Je suis timbré, se dit t-il.

Au point de souhaiter faire la catin, juste pour passer quelques heures dans le même lit que mon Boss !

Parce que, oui, le « discuter ! » voulait bien dire autre chose, il en était certain, ça n'avait pas été la pensée première de Gibbs que d'avoir une conversation agréable dans une charmante chambre d'hôtel.

Bon. Trop tard, il assumait.

L'ex-marine n'avait rien répondu, semblant observer les expressions diverses qui passaient sur son visage. Alors, le jeune homme accéléra les choses, avant qu'il ne dise justement quoi que ce soit.

Le prenant brusquement par la main, il les fit sortir de la chambre, puis de _Virile Passion_ quelques secondes après. Gibbs se laissa curieusement mené par la main pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ne protestant pas, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une jolie façade. Il n'eut pas le temps de lire le nom de ce qu'il devinait être un hôtel que l'Italien l'emmenait déjà vers la réception. Seulement là bas, il le lâcha.

Il fut surpris, Tony semblait connaître le gérant, qui lui attribua une clef sans poser davantage de questions, après une poignée de main.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva peu après devant le numéro _17_, un peu éberlué. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas, ouvrit la porte, le fit passer en premier, la refermant ensuite d'un coup sec.

L'ancien militaire laissa ses yeux parcourirent la chambre. Aux tons marins, rideaux rayés de rouge et de blanc, tirés sur les deux fenêtres, la chambre donnait une première impression de calme, avec ces mouettes de tissus volant sur les oreillers, sa couverture bleu-mer aux phares et aux bateaux. Le faux parquet, comme les descentes de lit, confirmaient cette douceur, et l'odeur de propre émanant des draps blancs lui plut instantanément, lui donnant presque envie de s'y vautrer pour faire dodo.

Tony avait décidément bon goût.

En parlant de celui là, il se retourna vers son subordonné, occupé à... retirer sa ceinture, strictement décorative. Il avait déjà envoyé valser chaussures et chaussettes, pieds nus a l'entrée, le fixant négligemment de ses deux émeraudes.

Incroyablement tentateur, sous la lumière pleine de la chambre.

Ses yeux montraient volontairement une lueur lubrique, superposant celle du défi.

Osera-t-il aller jusqu'au bout ?, se demanda le jeune homme.

Gibbs l'avait délibérément provoqué, mais plus que ça, il avait déboussolé l'Italien, et sans dire un mot pour s'expliquer. Jouant presque avec lui. Alors, qu'allait t-il faire ?

Justement, le dit Gibbs hésitait. Soit, ils ne s'étaient pas compris. Il n'avait pas su, pas pu, lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti par ces baisers. Tout était allé trop vite. Son idée première, quand il avait parlé de l'hôtel, c'était réellement de discuter, vraiment... Il avait espéré qu'ainsi, Tony comprendrait que ça partait dans le bon sens, ou un truc comme ça.

Mouai, disons qu'il avait déjà eu bien meilleure idée, vu la manière dont le jeune homme avait pris ça...

Et aller plus loin, aussi, à l'hôtel, il le reconnaissait, après.

Parce que le désir qui l'habitait depuis 2 jours était insoutenable, comme tellement rabroué dans l'inconscient de son propriétaire, depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune agent, qu'il en devenait intenable ! Il voulait, de toutes ses tripes, et maintenant de tout son cœur, embrasser, caresser Tony, faire absolument tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour...

Tout, tout, tout avec ce bel Italien.

Mais visiblement, le jeune homme était un peu à côté de la plaque, peut être pensait t-il qu'il... se servait de lui, un peu comme une sorte de jouet sexuel ?

Pourtant, les flammes dans les prunelles de son... presque amant ; il avait pris sa décision ; le défiaient de faire ce pour quoi il pensait qu'ils étaient là.

Après tout, il lui expliquerait après, non, ça pouvait attendre ?

Doucement, il abaissa ses genoux, se débarrassant des bottines cirées, comme de ses chaussettes en quelques secondes à peine, se retrouvant pieds nus lui aussi.

Se relevant, il planta son regard dans celui d'en face, maintenant plein de défi, de lubricité, Tony le défiant silencieusement d'aller plus loin.

« Je ne veux PAS jouer » avança Gibbs.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il dit, coupant la réplique de son subordonné en envoyant ses mains vers sa cravate. Ne quittant pas son regard de ses yeux, les liant au travers des deux mètres qui les séparaient, il commença à défaire doucement le nœud de cravate, ses doigts se faufilant sur le tissu, retirant délicatement la belle pour la laisser glisser derrière lui, juste sur le bois de l'arrière du lit. Puis l'ex-marine entreprit de s'attaquer à ses boutons de chemise, défaisant ceux qui ne l'étaient pas déjà, dévoilant son torse au regard gourmand du jeune agent. De même que pour la cravate, il la retira entièrement, restant torse nu.

Le regard vert posé sur lui ne quittait pas son torse des yeux, parsemé de quelques poils gris, et un léger sourire, équivoque, naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait considérablement. Des années de sport avaient sculpté ce corps, puissant, musclé, affreusement désirable, faisant rebondir le cœur de Tony. Comme une autre partie de son anatomie, déjà plus que prête pour la suite !

Son regard se fit encore plus persistant, défiant de nouveau Gibbs, tout deux toujours immobiles. La bosse qu'il voyait, aussi, dans le pantalon moulant de son patron le laissait croire que celui ci n'était pas indifférent aux regards torrides qu'il lui lançait... mais Tony voulait en contempler encore.

Encore.

Gibbs coupa légèrement sa respiration, porta une main à sa ceinture, ses gestes outrageusement sensuels, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Le bruit métallique couvrit le silence et les respirations de plus en plus saccadées quand il la retira, baissant délicatement sa braguette juste après.

Les yeux toujours superbement chauds de Tony l'électrisaient totalement. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement exhibitionniste, mais si excité qu'il en aurait fait n'importe quoi, pour l'homme en face de lui. Et jamais il n'aurait cru que de se dévoiler de cette manière ne le mettrait dans un tel état. C'est pourquoi il continua, sans jamais briser le lien du regard, à se déshabiller, posant ses mains sur le jean noir, le laissant peu à peu glisser sur ses cuisses musclées, puis jusqu'à ses mollets, levant ensuite les jambes pour le balancer dans un coin.

Il vit avec plaisir la respiration de l'homme en face de lui se couper, devant le boxer noir, déformé par son érection, qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas cacher le moins du monde. Observant ses réactions, il se demanda dans le même temps si Tony se déciderait à éteindre la lumière, l'interrupteur étant à portée du jeune homme.

Visiblement, non.

Il attendit un peu, finissant par devenir légèrement rougissant sous le regard du jeune homme, le détaillant de haut en bas, de bas en haut, s'attardant indéfiniment sur son torse, ses tétons, son boxer, ses mollets, jusqu'à la moindre partie de son corps. Quand il releva le regard, le vert n'était plus, remplacé par des pupilles intenses de désir qui prenaient presque entièrement la place de ses yeux.

Et le slim en cuir que portait le jeune homme devait être incroyablement inconfortable, observa Gibbs en laissant glisser lui aussi ses yeux sur le corps de Tony. Il mourrait d'envie de le déshabiller, de lui arracher ce tee-shirt au tissu si fin, ce cuir si tendu que son imagination allait à une vitesse folle. Mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas encore, pas tout de suite.

La voix rauque, inhabituelle, surprit justement ses pensées :

« Stopperais-tu en si bon chemin ? »

Il releva soudainement la tête, croisa le regard encore plus défiant de son agent.

Lui hurlant d'aller jusqu'au bout.

D'enlever ce tout petit bout de tissu restant.

De se dévoiler entièrement à lui, en pleine lumière.

Gibbs hésita plus sérieusement, ne se sachant pas forcément si prêt à se mettre totalement nu, ici, devant lui, en dépit de la brume du désir violent qui envahissait son cerveau. Ces quelques secondes où il le vit hésiter suffirent à Tony pour avancer à sa hauteur, surprenant Gibbs. Il sentit le souffle rauque frôler son oreille, chuchotant, lui donnant un long frisson qui dévala sa colonne vertébrale :

« Tant pis »

Et juste après, à la seconde près, les genoux du plus jeune fléchirent, se posant presque sur le sol, et deux mains vinrent agripper ses hanches, le tenant strictement, l'empêchant de chercher à se défaire de l'étreinte. Assis sur ses talons, Tony lui lança une œillade en coin, observant son air stupéfait, puis son souffle s'accélérer quand son cerveau comprit.

Se léchant les lèvres un instant, excité comme pas possible, il s'attaqua directement à sa proie, passant un index délicat sur le boxer dressé, suivant la courbe du sexe deviné sous le tissu. Gibbs se mordit les lèvres, aussi impatient que légèrement déstabilisé.

Oh, putain, s'il avait enlevé le boxer...

Mais ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là pour le moment, car sa pensée se déconnecta quand il sentit une main joueuse le caresser, de haut en bas, jouant particulièrement sur le bas, cartographiant les formes de son érection, lentement, Tony insistant sur les endroits qu'il découvrait, sentis au travers de ses doigts, et qu'il savait ultra sensibles.

Il joua un bon bout de temps, observant Gibbs ronger son frein, haletant, les lèvres parfois mordillées. C'était exceptionnellement plaisant, ce tissu caressé, frottant contre sa peau en feu, sensation incroyable, mais aussi très frustrant, de ne pas sentir directement la paume de Tony contre son sexe brûlant, et l'envie vrillait son corps d'une tension constante.

Et ce fut encore pire, quand le jeune homme ajouta ses lèvres à l'équation ! L'ex-marine ne put plus se retenir de poser ses mains sur ses cheveux, en les ébouriffant, accentuant légèrement la pression, tout en se retenant de toutes ses forces de doucement gémir.

Les lèvres embrassaient, la langue léchait, toujours taquine et joueuse, et le jeune homme osait même ajouter ses dents à l'équation. Celles ci tiraient sur le tissu noir, ripaient, mordillaient, accentuaient donc les sensations, précautionneuses tout de même, attentives à ne pas donner de petites morsures fatales.

Avec tout autre personne, Gibbs aurait été légèrement inquiet de ces quenottes, mais sa confiance envers Tony était entière, et là, vraiment, il ne s'en plaignait pas !

Il en devenait fou, des ces caresses indirectes, presque incapable de retenir ses légers gémissements, la tête et le corps embrouillés dans une foule de sensations. Ses mains se crispaient sur la tignasse brune sans cependant exercer une quelconque pression ; il y veillait ; ses muscles se tendaient, crispés, des frissons dévalaient tout son corps, se logeant dans son bas ventre, faisant monter une chaleur qui le réchauffait tout entier.

Et les ondes qui émanaient de ce corps agenouillé, vibrantes d'un plaisir non dissimulé, de le voir perdre pied, les regards tour à tout brûlants, malicieux, ou toujours de défi, n'arrangeaient définitivement pas sa situation. A bout de souffle, tendu comme un arc, son corps n'en pouvant plus de ce plaisir englobé de douleur, il haleta :

« Tony... Tony ! Stop ! »

Le jeune homme arrêta doucement, laissa sagement ses doigts, releva le visage. Son boss respirait par à-coups, troublé, et avala péniblement sa salive.

Tony retînt un gémissement, envoûté de cette vision, le corps tremblant. Faire ça lui avait apporté une tension aussi grande que celle de son presque amant, voire plus grande. Tout son corps, inassouvi, se tendait de désir, excité, son sexe gorgé de sang inconfortablement douloureux. Il avait baissé sa braguette, où il en aurait explosé, d'être aussi serré.

Mais, fuck, jouer avec Gibbs avait été divin, le sentir se tendre, gémir, et se retenir, s'amuser avec lui, s'imprégner de lui, de son odeur, l'avaient rendu complètement dingue. Il avait du se retenir pour ne pas abaisser son boxer, happer ce sexe dans sa bouche, crevant à chaque instant d'une envie violente de le sucer comme il se doit.

Et là, là, il voulait juste continuer, encore et encore à le rendre fou, passer la nuit à ça s'il le fallait, s'approprier son corps jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Gibbs...

Presque violemment, les yeux sombres, il se releva, le surplombant, mais n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire un geste.

L'ancien militaire venait de le retourner, passant soudainement ses mains sous ses cuisses, pour le soulever, faire un demi tour sur lui même et le jeter sur le lit juste derrière lui !

L'Italien se retrouva en dessous d'un corps brûlant pesant agréablement sur le sien, sans l'écraser, de yeux noirs mêlés d'encore un peu de bleu plongés dans son regard, et d'une érection appuyant de manière significative contre sa hanche.

L'instant était intemporel, un peu irréel, il se fixaient simplement, s'imprégnant de la sensation de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Mais Tony afficha un sourire carnassier, et envoya brusquement valser son bassin vers le haut, juste contre les cuisses de Gibbs, étouffant un râle, ses yeux se brouillant de sensations. Intrigué, l'ancien militaire réitéra l'expérience de son subordonné, calant une cuisse contre l'érection proéminente, la frottant doucement sur le cuir noir du slim. Le jeune homme gémit clairement, accentua l'opération, accompagna son mouvement, tout en s'agrippant aux épaules de son amant, offrant son cou bronzé.

Soudainement tenté, son patron s'empressa de le butiner, embrassant, léchant la carotide pour s'imprégner de son odeur... et marquant ! Tout en continuant ses mouvements, il entreprit la construction d'un beau suçon, poussé par un instinct soudain de dire au reste du monde « il est à moi ».

Tony le sentit mais le laissa faire, s'il voulait le posséder, qu'il y aille, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde !

Mais Gibbs sembla soudain conscient de quelque chose et s'arrêta, frustré.

Il était toujours habillé !

Habillé, bordel !

En moins de deux, il se redressa davantage sur ses coudes, les fit tourner ensemble sur le côté, arrachant un gémissement de frustration de la part de Tony. Ses mains migrèrent directement vers le Sud, faisant descendre peu à peu le cuir des hanches du jeune homme, l'Italien l'aidant aussi. Il grogna d'anticipation en sentant le sexe dur frôler ses doigts, sensation peu habituelle, mais ce sexe l'attirait pourtant avec une force incroyable. Et quand Tony bougea contre lui, le frottant contre sa propre érection, il sut qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'en désintéresser de si tôt !

Ses mains remontèrent pourtant passer le tee-shirt par dessus les épaules musclées, prenant garde à planquer la petite caméra dans un tiroir avant, caressant la peau au passage, découvrant avec volupté ce corps ferme et masculin. Tony le laissa explorer, un petit sourire canaille au bout des lèvres, mais qui ne restait jamais bien longtemps, se déformant vite en un soupir ou en quelques gémissements.

C'est ainsi que le plus agé découvrit, timidement, petit a petit, que, oui, les tétons de Tony étaient ultra sensibles, et que, oui, c'était un vrai plaisir de le taquiner jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne puisse plus articuler une syllabe. Il les frôla, les taquina de coups de langues et de légères morsures, tout à tour, remarqua qu'il adorait ça, ces délicieux sons que l'Italien laissait échapper !

Italien qui éssayait désespérément de le toucher, de le caresser depuis le début, mais auquel Gibbs se dérobait, souhaitant désespérément, entièrement, explorer son subordonné. Une fois qu'il eut cartographié de façon totale la partie haute de Tony, il voulut descendre les mains plus bas, n'ayant pour l'instant senti cette partie si masculine que par les coups de hanches qu'ils s'envoyaient sans arrêt, les faisant gémir en cœur.

Et Tony, en bon agent spécial, profita illico de ce relâchement sur son corps pour le rabattre sur le dos, coupant court à toute esquive par une main qui fila directement dans le boxer du plus agé. Elle attrapa son membre d'une poigne ferme, immobilisant Gibbs dans un long gémissement, tandis que l'autre faisait glisser le tissu noir le long de ses jambes musclées. Embrumé, l'ancien militaire sentit ses sensations se décupler lorsque qu'un va et vient commença, ce qu'il avait tant attendu de la torture de tout à l'heure. Un râle s'éleva du fond de sa gorge et il attira Tony contre lui, le forçant légèrement à se ralonger pour qu'il puisse le sentir, et passa doucement, presque timidement, pas habitué, ses mains sur les fesses fermes, par dessus le boxer. Tony lui donna un sourire coquin, les yeux fort lubriques, l'interrogeant du regard, pour lui minauder :

« Elles se plaisent, ici, tes mains ? »

Gibbs lui sourit, reconnaissant l'Italien joueur et plein d'humour qu'il connaissait. Il accentua légèrement la pression, peinant tout de même à se concentrer sous les assauts de plus en brûlants des doigts sur son sexe érigé. Il chuchota :

« Sont... débordées... Trop de choses à découvrir, grogna t-il, ses mains descendant sous le boxer pour sentir la peau nue, puis remontant vite vers l'élastique, dans la volonté évidente de le baisser dans un accès d'impatience...

- Tellement », répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire.

Mais il jouait avec les mots, ne parlant plus de Gibbs découvrant son corps, mais de lui même, explorant celui de l'ex-marine. Le plus agé le comprit quand, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de baisser le boxer, Tony encercla ses poignets de ses mains, lâchant doucement sa hampe, et descendit ses lèvres pleines vers un de ses tétons, le happant soudainement. Il commença à le mordiller, à le lécher, alternant avec l'autre, écoutant avec délice les gémissements de son patron, qu'il sentait surpris, surpris de ce brusque plaisir avec ces petits bouts de chairs. Après les avoir rendus durs et humides, une dernière léchouille et il traça une pluie de baisers le long des muscles, avant de taquiner l'intérieur de son nombrils de coups de langue experts, s'amusant comme un petit fou. Gibbs geignait sous lui, Tony était décidément plein d'expérience!

Cette pensée le refroidit quelque peu, lui évoquant tout un tas de mecs passés dans le lit de ce même homme... L'Italien, d'une manière incompréhensible, sentit la légère crispation et releva le visage, un brin inquiet :

« Jethro ? »

Il avait naturellement utilisé son prénom, et rougit légèrement... Tant de fois, il l'avait prononcé, dans ses rêves les plus torrides...

Comme réponse, il eu soudain droit à deux mains baissant son boxer, avec un air malicieux, et ce fut à lui même de se tendre. Il avait attendu autant que redouté ce moment, celui où Gibbs aurait sa masculinité sous ses yeux, se rendrait réellement compte qu'il ne possédait nullement de vagin et qu'il faudrait prendre une décision sur la suite. Et il ne savait pas, non, ne savait pas si l'ex-marine était prêt pour ça. Alors, doucement, il se plaça sur son côté droit, laissant Gibbs sur le dos, juste à côté de lui, mais gardant sa main posée sur le torse musclé. L'ancien militaire sembla se rendre compte de la réaction de son amant, mais abaissa pourtant le vêtement en entier, avant de reposer sagement ses mains sur son dos ; bon d'accord, ça n'avait pas été son idée première, mais vu la tension du jeune homme... ; traçant de multiples arabesques, prêt maintenant à lui tirer les vers du nez :

« Tony...; commença t-il doucement ; j... »

Mais l'Italien le coupa dans sa phrase, de plus en plus anxieux, infiniment impatient de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Je suis un mec, hein ? ; Gibbs le regarda, les sourcils froncés ; et... tu sais ce que... ; Tony hésita, changea de phrase ; Qu'est ce que... tu veux, ici et maintenant ? »

L'ancien militaire se sentit un peu perdu. C'était vrai, ça, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Tony, oui, mais quoi de lui, présentement ? Et, l'Italien parlait-il sur un plan général ou davantage sexuel ?

Il vogua dans ses pensées quelques instants, sans remarquer vraiment l'inquiétude dans les yeux verts, enfin, noirs, plutôt. Finalement, il opta pour la demande de clarification :

« Entre ces draps... Tony ? », chuchota t-il

Le jeune homme hocha doucement de la tête. Il se contenterait de cette première réponse avant de ne lui sortir d'autres questions. Il lui apparaissait plus clairement, maintenant, qu'il s'était trompé quand aux premières intentions de son amant, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé l'hôtel. Gibbs ne semblait pas seulement vouloir se taper un mec, comme il l'avait cru en premier lieu. L'idée que Gibbs ait pu vouloir coucher avec lui pour « essayer », profitant de ses sentiments, certain ainsi qu'il ne refuserait pas, se faisait de plus en plus lointaine.

La remplaçait une idée hautement plus plaisante, celle que Gibbs puisse le désirer un tant soit peu, enfin, suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie de se retrouver dans un lit avec lui.

Alors, lorsque la réponse fusa, il sursauta, surpris de la voix déterminée :

« Idiot. Tu es un idiot, DiNozzo. Je ne suis pas là par hasard. »

Et, devant la mine hébétée de Tony, il crut bon d'ajouter :

« Apprends moi, Tony. Montres moi. »

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Waw, xD, dire que ce lemon n'est même pas fini ! _

_Vous avez remarqué que c'est de pire en pire ? _

_Plus ça va, et plus mes lemons sont longs ! J'vais devenir une p'tite perverse de première classe, bientôt ! =)_

_Prochain chap dans la semaine suivante, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que la semaine du Bac sera « plus cool » pour moi ! Une fois sortie du stress des révisions... Mouai ! XD_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience, xD, j'espère que ça me motivera encore plus ! Kyyya ! _

_Bisouxx_


	7. Chapitre 6: Aime moi

_Coucou ! Comment allez vous ? =)_

_Effectivement, comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai un p'tit peu plus de temps cette semaine ( y'a l'éco qui m'attend, OMG, j'ai intérêt a gérer ça, c'est cöef 9 - -' ) et, donc, je vous poste la suite et la fin des aventures des deux beaux mâles de NCIS !_

* * *

_Ttss, avant ça, la traditionnelle réponse aux reviews anonymes! Merci à vous, de prendre toujours un peu de temps pour me laisser un commentaire :3_

* * *

**Dorianne** : « Parfait » ? Waw... *rougis*. Oui, hihi, Tony a pas mal réagi à la demande de Jethro mais, hein, qu'ils finissent dans un lit, c'était le but quoi ! (*je m'assume parfaitement en tant que grosse perverse* xD )

Yep, je continue comme ça, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Merci, le Bac, je suis motivée ! =)

Merci beaucoup de ta review, en espérant que tu prennes autant de plaisir à lire cet ultime chapitre ! =)

**Kaori** : Kikou toi! Un peu de sadisme n'a jamais tué personne ! Petite nature, va ! xD

J'avais cru comprendre, que personne ne se plaignait de l'augmentation de la longueur de mes lemons ! ^^ Dans « l'érotisme le plus classe » ? Je suis contente que tu le ressentes comme ça, parce que c'est le gros défi, lors des lemons, d'arriver à écrire un truc non vulgaire, pas un porno quoi, tout en insistant sur les détails... C'est encore plus dur quand c'est un lemon « passionnel », pas le cas ici, ils sont tous les deux conscients de leur sentiments mais, je veux dire, quand c'est un lemon où les deux persos se sautent dessus comme ça... Donc quand ça part sur une base de « c'est du sexe » (un peu comme le premier de Voyage, voyage...) là, c'est difficile de ne pas tomber dans la description d'un porno...

La chambre, j'aime bien les tons marins, et ça ressemblait à une chambre où j'avais dormi, alors, j'ai repris ! =)

* * *

Bon, bon, zoupette, on y arrive, à ce p'tit dernier ! =)

* * *

Je dédie cet ultime chapitre à **Kaori**, pour tout le soutien psychologique qu'elle m'a apportée, la motivation, lors de mes épreuves !

Enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Aime moi_

* * *

_« Apprends moi, Tony. Montres moi. »_

* * *

Et, comme pour prouver ses dires, Gibbs attira doucement Tony tout contre lui, collant leur torse ensemble, comme leur bassin, gémissant rauquement quand son érection rencontra celle de son voisin. Tony se laissa couler entre ces bras rassurants, rendit tendrement l'étreinte.

Et Gibbs se rendit compte, oui, de façon flagrante, immense, qu'il ne s'étaient pas embrassés.

Oui, tout à fait, mis à part leurs baisers d'enfants, il ne s'étaient pas embrassés.

Pas un instant.

Et il comprit instantanément pourquoi. Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans ce lit, nus, dans cette chambre marine. Non, Tony ne le savait pas, était-ce un jeu, un test, voir un quelconque moyen de l'humilier, de le discréditer ? Et lui, mais lui, il avait accepté, il avait joué, jusqu'au bout, enfin presque, sans même lui avoir expliqué ce que c'était que ce« ça ».

Ces non dits avaient fait office de barrière invisible, invisible entre eux-deux, mais bien là, dans leur tête, leur inconscient, leur disant silencieusement de ne pas tenter cet acte aussi intime qu'est le baiser. Parce qu'embrasser, c'était donner beaucoup de choses, tellement d'émotions possibles : passion, désir, tendresse, colère, frustration, amour... Tout un panel de sensations, toute une communication qui leur faisait cruellement défaut. Aucun n'avait cherché plus haut que leur cou respectif.

Mais là, maintenant, l'envie brûlait l'ancien militaire, le manque faisait tressaillir chaque nerf de son corps, et il se dit que oui, l'embrasser serait un excellent moyen de palier à ce problème. Tout en lui montrant tout ce qu'il voulait qu'il comprenne, tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à lui dire...

Tony qui se frottait encore contre lui, soupirait dans son cou, caressait sensuellement son torse, ce Tony.

SON Tony.

Il répondit doucement aux coups de bassin, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns... puis le déstabilisa du poids de son corps, reposant de nouveau sur son corps, sur ses coudes.

A partir de là, sous le regard redevenu coquin de Tony, revigoré, il lui attrapa le menton d'une main douce, le surprenant, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et l'embrassa. Il sentit la surprise du jeune homme, puis un sourire, et un soupir de contentement, naître sur ses lèvres. Alors, il butina légèrement les lèvres douces, les yeux toujours ouverts pour les garder ancrés chez ceux de son amant, posant une main douce dans ses cheveux qu'il adorait.

Il se laissa faire quand l'Italien posa une main sur sa joue, une autre sur sa nuque, accentuant la pression, léchant ses lèvres, et entrouvrant les siennes.

Et comprit parfaitement le message.

Dans un soudain grognement d'impatience, il entrouvrit ses lèvres, et s'immisça entre celles de son agent. Leurs langues se découvrirent avec passion, jouèrent ensemble, explorèrent les facettes de l'autre. Elles se caressaient voluptueusement sous leur souffle saccadés, leurs yeux clos, engageant un rythme mi tendresse et mi bataille. Leurs corps répondaient à cet échange avec fièvre ; tournant dans tous les sens, si bien que Tony finit de nouveau par se retrouver sur Gibbs ; se mouvant l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains quittant leurs places précédentes pour caresser les peaux. Le plus jeune descendait sur les flans, taquinait l'aine, passait une main joueuse sur le sexe gorgé de sang, tandis que Gibbs, lui, ne pouvait se détacher des fesses si tentantes, rebondies, musclées a souhait.

Il adorait ça, ce corps cuivré, dur, musculeux sous lui, si différent d'une femme, mais presque hautement plus plaisant, ou, du moins, lui apportant bien plus de sensations qu'un corps féminin ne l'avait jamais fait !

Grognant, il fut forcé de détacher ses lèvres, sous peine de mourir asphyxié, et en profita donc pour tenter de toucher ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de toucher, c'est à dire la virilité dressée qu'il sentait depuis un bon bout de temps contre lui. Embrassant sa mâchoire, les tournant sur leur côté, il glissa une main plus bas, effleura du dos de celle ci le sexe tendu.

Le regard de l'Italien se fit plus persistant sur ses lèvres, et ce même Italien l'embrassa de nouveau, plein de désir, alors que l'ex-marine caressait du bout des doigts ce qui l'intéressait. Suivant la veine gonflée, il découvrait cet autre sexe avec curiosité et, en même temps, avec un puissant désir d'en savoir plus. Voilà pourquoi son cerveau effectua un raisonnement tout simple, partant du principe que Tony était un mec, qu'il en était un aussi et, donc, qu'il aimait certainement les mêmes choses que lui. Ainsi, doucement, répondant toujours au baiser devenu plus doux, plus tendre, il fit glisser l'érection dans sa paume, commença un mouvement de haut en bas, de bas en haut, insistant parfois sur les points où lui se savait sensible, se guidant aux sons que son jeune amant produisait...

Au bout d'un certain temps, Tony commençait sérieusement à n'en plus pouvoir, gémissant désespérément dans le cou de son supérieur, tout en lui rendant la pareille d'une main. Il avait besoin de plus, voulait passer à l'étape supérieure et, pas de doute, il souhaitait plus que tout sentir Jay ; ce surnom lui allait à ravir, n'est ce pas ? ; en lui, le possédant, le comblant de son désir.

Gibbs dut le sentir puisqu'il hésita et, continuant ses va et vient, l'autre de ses mains vînt caresser précautionneusement les bourses de l'Italien, taquinant la peau infiniment sensible. Il posa un regard sur Tony, laissant la hampe érigée pour caresser ses fesses, comme l'interrogeant sur la suite.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard rassurant, vînt mordiller le lobe de son oreille, la voix rauque :

« Oui. Ne me le demande pas ; énonça t-il d'une voix douce ; laisse moi... te montrer ? »

L'ex-marine hocha la tête, et le jeune Italien laissa tomber un de ses bras vers le sol, semblant chercher quelque chose.

Ah, voilà, là. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son slim, trouvant facilement les deux petites pochettes, l'une contenant un préservatif, l'autre un liquide parfumé que Gibbs reconnut comme du lubrifiant. Tony s'était procuré ces pochettes avant de partir, comme il le faisait toujours quand il sortait, comme il l'avait fait pour la couverture. Il n'était jamais sûr de s'en servir, encore moins en couverture, mais ne sait-on jamais, avait-il pensé, si la situation dérapait, qu'un mec prenait son jeu un peu trop au sérieux, au moins se ferait t-il agressé un minimum protégé, ou essayerait t-il. Et dans le genre de boite qu'était _Virile Passion_, il savait qu'on aurait pu vite fait bien fait l'entraîner dans un des ces salons, or, il tenait absolument à parer à toute éventualité.

Avec un regard chaud comme la braise, le rassurant d'une main baladeuse au Sud, l'agent spécial versa une bonne moitié du sachet sur les doigts de son amant, avant de s'étendre malicieusement sur le ventre, un oreiller rehaussant ses fesses, frottant doucement son corps excité sur les draps blancs.

Il sentit la respiration de Gibbs devenir encore plus irrégulière avant que la main non lubrifiée ne s'égare sur son dos, suivant de l'index et du majeur sa colonne vertébrale, lui envoyant de longs frissons, plus forts encore quand sa bouche traça le même chemin. Dans le même temps, un doigt curieux se présenta, passa avec douceur la barrière de muscles, faisant pousser un long soupir au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas du tout intrusif, ce premier doigt, après tout, sa dernière relation remontait à deux jours, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais bon, passons !

Il gémit, bougea doucement les hanches quand il le sentit bouger en lui, montrant à Gibbs qu'il était prêt, l'incitant à en insérer un deuxième. Ce que l'ancien militaire fit, toujours doux, ne lui faisant aucun mal, mais plutôt un grand bien quand il commença à stimuler cette petite glande, lieu sacré du plaisir masculin. Il se cambra sur les draps, crut bon de lui expliquer un peu, gémissant :

« Refais ça... ; haleta t'il ; oui, oui, comme ça !, gémit le jeune Italien.

Gibbs le refit donc, encore et encore, un peu surpris de faire bondir Tony comme ça, bien qu'il sache ; merci Will ! ; ce que la prostate provoquait. Malicieux, il testa ça, s'arrêtant juste quand Tony en était presque à le supplier de le prendre, sur le champ, avant qu'il « ne salisse déjà les draps », grogna son jeune amant.

Ainsi, Gibbs attrapa les deux sachets qui l'attendaient, passa le préservatif qu'il lubrifia abondamment avec le reste de l'autre sachet. Il se plaça, arrachant un borborygme frustré et impatient qui le fit sourire.

Tony planta une joue dans l'oreiller, bougea légèrement, incitant le plus agé à venir se coucher tout contre lui. Frissonnant, il sentit avec délectation le torse bouillant s'allonger à moitié sur son dos, et plus encore le sexe dur frotter contre ses fesses, qu'il envoya légèrement en avant. Gibbs inspira profondément, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

Et ça n'avait même pas commencé !

Il stabilisa ses appuis, avant de s'enfoncer doucement en cette entrée accueillante, progressivement, un long râle s'échappant de sa gorge.

Oh.

Divin.

C'était sensationnel.

Si étroit, si chaud, si... Il en perdait ses mots, et dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se mettre à pilonner sauvagement Tony !

Le dit Tony qui haletait dans l'oreiller, empêtré dans ses sensations, dans ses émotions, cette boule qui lui montait à la gorge, de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait...

Oh mon Dieu, oh, bouge, bouge, plus vite !, pensa t-il au moment où Gibbs avait commencé de langoureux va et viens. Il le sentait crispé, tendu derrière lui, mais son souffle haletant comme ses gémissements le rassuraient sur le plaisir qu'il prenait, alors, il supposa qu'il... se retenait !

Il gémit contre l'oreiller, frustré de ce rythme lent mais aussi émerveillé, heureux, parce qu'il aimait ça, oh putain oui, il aimait tellement ça, être possédé par son amoureux, qu'il aurait voulu le garder d'immenses minutes en lui. Le drap qui frottait contre son sexe à chaque mouvement le mettait au bord de l'explosion, et il laissa échapper un léger cri quand son amant buta contre sa prostate. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les tissus, son corps répondit bien volontairement aux coups de bassins, maintenant de plus en plus rapides, comme si Gibbs n'en pouvait plus non plus, et cela fit bondir Tony.

Qu'il ne s'arrêta pas là !

L'ex-marine fut surpris quand le jeune homme suréleva brusquement son bassin, ses bras et ses genoux, le forçant à se reculer légèrement.

Il était tout simplement à genoux, et sa respiration se coupa un instant sous la vague de désir qui monta en lui. Cette position achevant de le rendre fou, il accentua, accéléra violemment ses coups de butoir, frappant la glande masculine à un rythme maintenant frénétique, incontrôlable. Le premier cri qui fusa dans le concert de gémissements fut en cœur avec ses râles et il continua encore, agrippant les hanches, cherchant désespérément l'apothéose, une apothéose qu'il sentait monter comme un raz de marée, tout près, si près...

Si...

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions qu'il sentit les muscles qui l'entouraient se contracter par à-coups, l'enserrant incroyablement. Sa vue se brouilla, quelques derniers coups fusèrent, avant que tout son corps ne se relâche dans un dernier sursaut, maculant le préservatif, le faisant presque crier, gronder d'une voix sourde. Il eut vaguement conscience d'entendre un dernier cri, comme le corps en dessous de lui retombait sur le matelas, et il s'affaissa sur le dos, juste à côté de l'Italien, haletant.

Oh My God.

Lui même peinait grandement à retrouver un quelconque souffle, son corps encore marqué par son orgasme, fatigué.

Il ferma les yeux.

Ils se rouvrirent quand il sentit des doigts lui retirer le préservatif, et ses yeux bleus scrutèrent le vert en face de lui. Tony souriait, et se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure devant l'air absolument adorable de Gibbs.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était certain du plaisir qu'avait pris l'ancien militaire, et lui aussi, d'ailleurs ! Sentir Gibbs perdre son sang-froid dans ses derniers mouvements, le posséder avec force l'avait totalement grisé, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se toucher avant d'éjaculer sur les draps ! Probablement un des ses meilleurs orgasmes, pensa t-il avec nostalgie, puis avec tristesse. Le dernier de la part de cet homme là ?

Il se laissa tout de même à esquisser un léger sourire, avant de se caler sur un côté, d'hésiter un peu, puis d'approcher ses lèvres de celles de son vis à vis. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé ; rejet par une soudaine prise de conscience ? ; il n'eut que le temps de sentir une main se poser sur sa nuque, l'autre dans ses cheveux, avant que des lèvres ne heurtent les siennes dans un gémissement plaintif.

Gibbs bougea un peu pour l'attirer davantage contre lui, et accentua son baiser, toujours envoûté par ces lèvres et cette bouche qui l'attiraient comme un aimant. Bouche qu'il ne tarda pas à investir, d'ailleurs, en manque !

Bien sûr qu'il avait adoré leur étreinte, ça avait été si bon, jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil plaisir, mais ne pas voir Tony lui avait cruellement manqué. Il aurait voulu pouvoir mettre son visage dans son cou, l'embrasser, le caresser, contempler ses expressions quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Une prochaine fois, songea t-il avec délice.

Car, oui, il voulait une prochaine fois, des tonnes de prochaine fois. Quel immense pas, pensa t-il. Il désirait Tony. Il aimait Tony, s'était t-il rendu compte. Et maintenant, il souhaitait, voulait carrément une relation avec lui !

Restait juste à lui en parler...

Il continua à danser avec la langue de l'Italien, à l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'il ait un besoin urgent de respirer, pour enfin le relâcher, les yeux pétillants, leurs jambes maintenant entremêlées. Le jeune homme le regarda, rougissant, avant d'oser timidement caler sa tête sur son torse musclé. Gibbs sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose et commença doucement :

« C'était... ; il sembla chercher ses mots, avant d'opter pour un sourire ; Je ne sais pas quoi dire », lui dit-il simplement.

Son amant l'observa, un brin surpris.

Gibbs à court de mots, c'était une première !

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis se résolu à lui poser certaines questions. Tant pis.

Tant pis pour le possible gâchis de ce beau moment, c'était trop important, il devait savoir, ça lui brûlait les lèvres. Etait-il un simple coup d'un soir, certes un peu particulier, mais une passade tout de même ? Ou … plus ?, lui chuchotait une petite voix, crevant d'espoir...

« Alors ; répondit Tony ; dis moi que tu n'as jamais rien fait d'aussi bon », et il remonta son visage, l'observant.

La réponse fut rapide :

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi bon », énonça d'une voix douce, surprenante, son amant, caressant tendrement son dos.

Tony respira plus rapidement, en proie à un stress soudain comme à un espoir de plus en plus fort. Si Gibbs lui disait ça, s'il y avait pris un plaisir sans bornes, peut être que... Il en était totalement sûr, maintenant, son patron ressentait du désir pour lui, il savait quand même reconnaître un homme qui voulait se le faire, hein... Mais y avait-il plus ? Gibbs était si secret...

Il continua :

« Dis moi que... »

Et il s'arrêta, en proie à une soudaine hésitation. A quoi est ce que cela servirait de tourner autour du pot ? Son idée première avait été de lui balancer plusieurs alternatives avant de ne poser la question, celle qui lui ferait tout perdre ou tout gagner.

Mais c'en était trop.

Trop !

« Dis moi que tu... m'... , reprit t'il avant d'être soudainement coupé par un index sur ses lèvres.

Gibbs était tout près de lui, ses yeux le fixaient, indéchiffrables.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu partir maintenant, se lever, ramasser ses affaires, en silence, lui dire que rien de tout ça n'avait compté et ne compterait jamais.

Mais non.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, approcha son souffle de son tympan, et chuchota, tout, tout doucement :

« Je t'aime ».

Tony crut qu'il allait quasi faire un malaise par manque d'air, tellement que son souffle se coupa sous les mots. Il inspira brusquement, crispa ses doigts sur l'épaule, tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver un aspect normal, et pas celui d'un béta amoureux, jugea t-il.

Contrairement à lui, Gibbs était toujours aussi calme, pas perturbé pour deux sous, comme si ces mots avaient été une évidence à prononcer. Il se cala même dans l'oreiller, se renfonçant dans la chaleur des draps tout en resserrant sa prise sur l'Italien, et murmura :

« Dodo, maintenant »

Une seconde, pensa Tony, posé de nouveau sur le torse de son amant, comment était t-il censé dormir après ça ?

Et lui même n'avait même pas répondu ! Alors, une fois qu'il fut un peu plus calme, il opta pour de nouvelles questions :

« Le « ça », c'était... ?

- Ça », s'amusa Gibbs.

Son subordonné grogna, et il émit un sourire, s'apprêtant à clarifier, mais le jeune homme parla avant lui :

« Tu sais... Je t'aime aussi, fit-il en rougissant.

- Je sais... ; il hésita avant de continuer ; est ce que c'est … ?

- Depuis un bail ! », émit son amant dans un petit rire.

Il releva la tête, et l'embrassa avant que le plus agé ne rajoute quelque chose de plus. Gibbs y répondit bien volontiers, souriant, tendre, et Tony comprit qu'il était loin de tout savoir de son boss !

Il adorait ça, cette nouvelle tendresse, cette douceur, dont il faisait si rarement preuve au boulot.

Finalement, songea-il avec humour, il devrait presque dire merci à Irst ! C'était ce mec qui l'avait conduit à cette couverture, au commencement, à voir les dealers, jusqu'à ce qu'il y retourne et finisse la nuit dans le lit de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire épanoui sur le visage, posé tranquillement dans des bras forts, il s'endormait comme un bébé, plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le matin les trouva toujours enlacés, quoique dans une position différente. Ils avaient inconsciemment bougé, si bien que le torse de Gibbs se retrouvait calé contre le dos de Tony, une main négligemment posée sur le ventre ferme. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux éveilla durement l'ancien militaire, et il grogna dans son réveil, se rapprochant sensiblement du corps contre le sien. Il se recula cependant, étirant ses muscles, observant tendrement le jeune homme dormir. Son corps semblait collant de leurs ébats d'hier, et l'envie d'une douche se fit pressante.

Il se leva alors, prenant quelques unes de ses affaires d'hier, se rendant docilement dans la salle de bain. A mi-chemin, un regard sur l'arrière de son corps le fit frémir et il se retourna, croisant deux yeux verts embrumés. D'une voix taquine et malicieuse, alors qu'il disparaissait dans la petite salle d'eau, il dit :

« Tu viens ? »

Il n'eut que le temps de faire deux pas avant d'entendre les draps voler et de se faire plaquer contre la douche.

Ils ressortirent de cette dit-douche une bonne heure plus tard ; oui, oui ! ; de la dopamine* plein la tête, et pas moins fatigués qu'avant, quoique plus frais. Gibbs se rhabilla, Tony fit de même, avant que l'ex-marine n'énonce :

« Je passe enfiler quelques vêtements propres chez moi, je te dépose ? »

Tony sembla gêné un instant, se rappelant de sa voiture, donc de sa mésaventure d'hier :

« J'ai... ma voiture, enfin, tu sais...

- C'est vrai », énonça Gibbs d'une voix plus dure

Puis, se rapprochant, il effleura soudainement la joue du plus jeune, avant de reprendre, plus doux :

« Tony... Tu ne refais plus jamais ça, hein? C'était dangereux. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, s'excusa, avant de poser sa tête sur une des épaules de son amant, et Gibbs soupira, le lâchant à regret :

« Il faut y aller. Au NCIS, Tony. Et...

- On sépare boulot et vie privée, je sais » énonça le plus jeune dans un sourire.

Auquel Gibbs répondit avant qu'ils ne descendent, se séparent dans un léger baiser, et ne se retrouvent à l'agence quelques heures plus tard.

Tony n'eut pas le temps d'arriver que la jeune gothique l'attrapa, le tirant désespérément vers son labo, avant de l'étouffer de ses bras :

« Oh Tony, Tony, je suis désolée ! Mais je devais lui dire, c'était idiot, tellement, tu aurais pu te...

« Je sais. C'était tout sauf professionnel ; la coupa t-il ; mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu as fait le bon choix, j't'assure ! »

La jeune laborantine le lâcha, avant de l'observer plus attentivement.

Il avait l'air bien heureux, pour quelqu'un qui aurait du se faire passer le plus gros savon de sa vie !

Son visage s'illumina, et elle prit un air suspicieux :

« Tony...

- Humm ?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas !

- Que voudrais tu que ce soit, Abb ? »; rigola le jeune homme.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina :

« A quand la maison ?, fit-elle, sautillante.

- Quoi ?, répondit le jeune homme.

- Doucement, petite fille, intervint une voix grave, qui venait juste d'entrer.

- Gibbs ! C'est fantastique ! Et pas trop tôt !

- Pas trop... ?, sursauta Tony, un peu choqué.

- Bah oui, tu crois quoi, gros malin ? ; lui fit la jeune fille ; j'ai vu beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le crois, et bien avant ce tétu de marine ! »

Elle finit sa tirade sur un grand sourire à l'encontre de Gibbs, qui se renfrogna, un peu véxé.

C'était tellement vrai, en plus...

Abby lui avait envoyé des signes, autant sur les sentiments de Tony que sur les siens, mais il les avait sciemment ignorés ! Il finit pas hausser les épaules devant un sourire du jeune homme ; si en plus ils s'y mettaient à deux ! ; et s'approcha du travail de la gothique :

« Alors, cette caméra ?

- Niquel ! Il y a suffisamment d'images pour ne permettre aucune confusion sur leurs activités. J'ai identifié trois des quatre mecs que Tony a filmé, l'autre est en cours.

- Parfait, petite fille, appelle moi quand c'est fini ! » et il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de filer.

Abby se retourna vers Tony, qui suivait son patron, et lui fit un signe de la main. Tony y répondit avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois que celui ci fut en marche, il hésita, puis se jeta à l'eau :

« Est ce que tu veux venir... manger Italien ce soir,... chez moi ? »

Le regard bleu se tourna vers lui, un brin surpris mais pétillant. Il en était dingue, de cette flamme ! songea Tony.

« Tu cuisines ? », lui demanda l'ex-marine

Tony acquiesça, hypnotisé par ce regard.

Gibbs lui fit un sourire, effleura ses lèvres, l'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent, il entendit seulement:

« A ce soir ! »

_**Fin !**_

* * *

*dopamine : L'hormone du plaisir, elle afflue notamment lors d'un rapport sexuel, mais aussi par la prise de drogues, de chocolat ( en petite quantité xD )... Je vous rassure, hein, Gibbs et Tony ne se sont pas drogués dans la douche, ^^', on peut alors aisément deviner ce qu'ils ont fait d'autre ! =)

* * *

_Niff ! C'est fini... Ca me fait toujours quelque chose de finir une fiction, c'est une belle aventure..._

_Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, merci de votre soutien, de vos encouragements, du temps que vous avez passé à me lire, et, n'oublions pas, je dis un grand « merciiii ! » à _**Dororo03**_, merci, merci et bravo pour cette superbe idée ! =)_

* * *

_Ce dernier chapitre vous a t-il plu ? ;p La fiction en général ? Des points sur lesquels je dois travailler ? =)_

* * *

_Enfin, je réitère le message de ma précédente fic :_

_« Ah Oui ! Je n'ai pas d'autres fics sur le feu pour le moment et c'est pour ça que j'ai quelque chose a vous proposer..._

_J'aime beaucoup écrire sur ce couple, seulement, là, je n'ai plus tellement d'idées. Alors, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me fassiez part des votres : ça peut être une situation a laquelle seraient confrontés Gibbs et Tony ( déjà en couple ou non ) , une action, n'importe quoi qu'il puisse se passer, des vacances, un enlèvement, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !_

_Si vous voulez, il me faut juste un point de départ, une idée qui déclenche quelque chose, de l'imagination ( et presque tout déclenche ça sur moi ^^ ), pour que je puisse écrire !_

_Et, à ce moment là, je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire une fic dessus, un OS , ou a chapitres !_

_Voilà, réfléchissez, si vous avez une idée, surtout, s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas, je suis prête a réceptionner ! =) »_

* * *

_A bientôt j'espère ! =)_

* * *

_Bisouxx ! _

_Zoline_


End file.
